Sailor Cosmos: Last Angel
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Vetrania, un planeta alejado de la Tierra, había sido dominado por el mal, la leyenda decía que solo un Levatore salvaría el mundo, ¿podrá Serena ser la salvadora?, y si lograba hacerlo, ¿renunciaría a vivir nuevamente en la Tierra para convertirse en la reina de ese planeta?
1. El bosque de los Ohmu

**Notas principales:** Este fanfic esta basado en el anime y manga Sailor Moon, así como en la película y manga Nausicaä del Valle del Viento, no es necesario conocer la historia de Nausicaä y no pretende ser crossver, solo un homenaje a mi maestro e inspirador Hayao Miyazaki.

_*Pensamientos-Comunicación mental._

_***Ordenes.**_

_**Sailor Cosmos: La leyenda de Vetrania **_

_**Vetrania había sido dominado por el mal, la leyenda decía que solo un Levatore salvaría el mundo, ¿podrá Serena ser la salvadora?, y si lograba hacerlo, ¿renunciaría a vivir nuevamente en la Tierra?**_

**INTRODUCCION**

Lita suspiro mirando el horizonte desde su ventana del segundo piso, la puesta de sol mostraba un espectáculo precioso, digno de contemplar, la gente en Tokio de Cristal debía vivir tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, la vida era buena, maravillosa para todos, pero.

Ella estaba preocupada, hacia una semana que sus amigos se habían marchado y como debía esperarse no sabían nada de ellos, al principio, en la despedida había esperanza en el ambiente, pero con el paso de los días se comenzaba a sentir la ausencia de sus queridas amigas.

Eran un súper equipo de cinco súper amigas, ahora solo eran dos, Amy y ella.

Aunque Michiru convivía con ellas y siempre estaban ocupados con detalles y asuntos del planeta Tierra, no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, solo estaba pensando en las chicas – Admitió Lita a su novio que ingresaba a la cocina donde ella se encontraba preparando brownies de chocolate – Hubiera deseado ir con ellas, me siento un poco inútil estando en representación de Serena.

El planeta necesita una reina – Le dijo él meditando que en realidad nunca habían tenido una - Aunque nadie sabía que Serena iba a serlo en realidad, y tampoco es que funjamos como si fuéramos los reyes de la Tierra, pero si estamos ayudando a nuestros amigos.

Cierto – Sonrió ella con tristeza – Pero extraño a todos.

Algún día volveremos a verlos, ten fe – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda, Lita sonrió.

Tienes razón – Suspiro audiblemente - Solo espero que estén bien.

**Episodio I **

**El bosque de los Ohmu.**

No estaban a salvo, el enemigo estaba cerca, los perseguía y era PODEROSO, sumamente poderoso.

¡Ella sabía que NO estaban a salvo!

¡Wiiiii! – Grito Mina equivocándose de objetivo, chocando con un gran árbol, mientras se deslizaba con un improvisado trineo de madera que había construido con un grueso pedazo de árbol caído.

Jajaja, ¡eso si fue muy divertido! – Se rió de ella su novio Yaten con ganas mientras la ayudaba a salir de entre un montón de nieve que le había caído encima, producto del impacto contra el árbol, porque si, se encontraban en un espeso bosque cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve fresca.

El lugar parecía ser paradisiaco, a pesar del frio que llegaba a menos quince grados, el bosque estaba cubierto de enormes árboles semejantes a las secoyas, demasiado grandes en su mayoría, a la vez que pinos y otros cuantos arbustos de diferentes tonalidades y colores adornaban el paisaje.

¡Este lugar es increíble! – Dijo Hotaru llegando acompañada de Haruka – Encontramos unas aguas termales cerca de aquí como a cinco kilómetros.

¡Excelente las felicito chicas! – Dijo Ray muy contenta, el grupo entero lo estaba, parecían divertirse a lo grande excepto por alguien.

No venimos a buscar aguas termales, ni a jugar con trineos ni a hacer muñecos de nieve – Carraspeo molesta observando de reojo al robusto felino persa y a Seiya construyendo uno – ¡Estamos aquí para luchar en una batalla!, ¡estamos perdidos desde hace siete días y seguramente YA saben que estamos aquí!, si no, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
- ¡Cálmate bombón! – Dijo Seiya colocando una mano sobre su hombro - No queremos molestarte, es solo que ya que no encontramos la manera de salir del bosque, disfrutamos del viaje.

¿Qué me calme? – Pregunto molesta con un tick nervioso en su ojo derecho, Seiya se alejo lentamente - ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes? ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!

Pues a mi no me lo parece – Comenzó a decir Yaten sin alterarse – No hemos visto siquiera a un ser humano o "vetrano" en todo este tiempo.

Tal vez la guerra ya termino – Dijo Nerymald colocando una baya como nariz del muñeco de nieve.

¡Entonces porque DEMONIOS nos trajiste hasta aquí! – Le grito ella furiosa, Nerymald sonrió, era raro, desde que habían vuelto a su planeta natal era mucho más jovial y parecía muy tranquilo y hasta juguetón, tal y como el Nerymald que Serena había conocido por primera vez siendo Raven.

Solo estaba jugando, claro que hay guerra, pero no aquí, y probablemente tardemos en encontrar la forma de salir del bosque, recuerda que este mundo tiene cuatro veces la extensión de la Tierra, por tanto este bosque es tan extenso como toda Asia.

¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí! Las provisiones no durarán para siempre.

Cálmate, de ser necesario podemos cazar alguno de esos extraños animales salvajes, o peces, seguro son deliciosos – Sugirió Mina animadamente mientras su novio Yaten la veía con duda.

Podrían ser peligrosos, se que hay seres monstruosamente grandes por hay, lo presiento – Dijo Serena temblando del miedo ante la idea abrazándose así misma, una mano se coloco entonces en su hombro y aquello hizo retroceder a la joven con miedo cayendo sobre la blanca nieve.

¡Jajajajaja!

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver el sobresalto de la líder, que al abrir los ojos vio a un Darien sorprendido de su actitud y la de los otros, él se había ausentado por una hora para recolectar leña y como se estaba volviendo costumbre, todo mundo feliz menos Serena.

Ella había estado muy irritable desde que habían puesto un pie en ese mundo, su mirada se había vuelto severa, y había actuado como un animal al asecho buscando que cazar, solo dormitaba, casi no comía, y siempre estaba buscando algún enemigo, que al parecer era invisible o imaginario, cualquiera que fuera, la joven estaba entrando en una crisis severa de pánico y delirio de persecución.

Lo siento – Se disculpo rápidamente él extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

¡Eres un tonto casi me da un infarto! – Refunfuño ella levantándose sin aceptar su ayuda, mientras se quitaba la nieve del pantalón.

Oigan creo que es mejor irnos ahora, faltan como dos horas humanas para que se ponga el sol – Dijo Hotaru checando su reloj, en esos días que habían estado allá, se habían dado cuenta de las enormes diferencias entre sus mundos.

Como el planeta era mucho más extenso, este tardaba más horas entre el amanecer y el anochecer, así que desde que habían llegado, todo ese tiempo solo habían transcurrido casi dos días, ya que el día duraba cuarenta horas y la noche cincuenta y seis horas, lo cual significaba que el frío aumentaría, sin la luz solar, estaban casi siempre a menos veinte grados centígrados.

Así que, no impuestos a durar despiertos un día entero de ese mundo, habían tenido que sincronizar relojes para saber en que momento sería de noche, en que momento se debía dormir y en que momento se debía despertar, todo siendo idea del joven rey que había estado estudiando en silencio fascinado los cambios que tenían ambos planetas, los movimientos de su sol, las estrellas y algo parecido a la su satélite natural, la Luna, pero en color azul petróleo, que también era color distintivo de la realeza de ese mundo.

La noche era en especial hermosa, daba un brillo matizado de azul al bosque y todo lucía más mágico aún.

Todos levantaron el campamento, Ray apago la fogata, recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las aguas termales, Serena estaba asustada, había presentido desde el inicio que no estaban en un lugar seguro, no eran solo los vetranos los que le daban miedo, el mismo bosque inspiraba un aire de misterio y poder que la tenían alerta en todo momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al sitio ya era de noche, por suerte la leña ya estaba lista y luego de recoger unas cuantas rocas Ray había prendido una fogata con rapidez, Nerymald les tenía prohibido a todos transformarse en sailors scouts o utilizar en el caso de Serena y Darien sus piedras mágicas, debían tener sigilo y precaución para que nadie sospechara sus identidades, sobre todo la de Serena, que ahora era castaña con ojos cafés para que nadie sospechara que aún seguía con vida.

Había muchas precauciones, pero sabiendo Nerymald lo lejos que estaban de algún lugar poblado les permitía al menos algunos trucos, como el fuego de Mars para tener calidez.

Él sabía que Serena era muy friolenta, la más de todos los presentes, y la temperatura era bastante baja, así que solía tenerla activa para que no muriera de frio, sobre todo de noche.

Oye, tu novia anda bastante estresada – Susurro Mina a Darien una vez que estaban colocando las tiendas de dormir y que Serena estaba distraída conversando con Hotaru – Porque no te metes en su tienda esta noche y le das "algo" que le ayude a mejorar su mal humor.

¡Mina! – Exclamo Darien bastante sonrojado, todos lo miraron unos segundos, este negó señalando un bicho, como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con él, cuando todos volvieron a sus asuntos él le dijo en voz baja – Tienes una mente perversa, Serena y yo…

Serena y tú ya son BASTANTE grandecitos como para tener sexo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, se como la miras, y si ella estuviera un poco menos paranoica quizá también te miraría de ese modo, ustedes ya lo hicieron y no te atrevas a negarlo.

Mina era muy audaz para esas cosas, y bastante gráfica y sin tapujos para hablar sin rodeos sobre lo que pensaba, Darien sonrojado aún repuso serio y con el ceño fruncido.

No es algo que me corresponda decirte…

Claro, no olvido que eres un caballero Darien, se que no vas a contarme detalles ni lo MUCHO que te habrá gustado ni nada por el estilo – Le dijo ella haciéndolo sentir como todo un pervertido – Pero hacer el amor, el sexo ¡es delicioso!, no tiene nada de malo, y si tu has renunciado a tanto por ella, lo menos que puedes hacer es disfrutar este momento en que todavía pueden estar juntos y que estamos en relativa calma, porque seamos honestos, ninguno sabe cuanto va durar.

Darien no dijo nada, no habría podido responder absolutamente nada porque Mina tenía toda la razón, pero tampoco podía decírselo y darle más alas.

Por Haruka no te preocupes, ya acorde con ella una mansión en Los Hampton, ella como yo, sabe que es inevitable que te acuestes con Serena "tarde o temprano", y que tiene que pasar para que nazca la pequeña Rini, así que siendo razonables le pusimos un precio justo a su recelo, y en tanto a Nerymald pues Hotaru ha decidido que se quede con ella ya que tiene mucho más frio que Serena por las noches.

Mina, eres…

¿Grandiosa?, lo se… - Dijo ella muy sonriente con su desempeño como la Sailor del Amor – No me lo agradezcas ahora, TODOS te lo agradeceremos mañana si Serena amanece de mejor humor, pero espera por favor a que todos nos metamos a nuestras tiendas, con Seiya es un poco más difícil de negociar, tu entiendes – Dijo la chica de lo más contenta y luego se aparto rumbo con su novio.

Luego de instalarse, todos se metieron en las deliciosas aguas termales, descansando así un buen rato, entre juegos y risas mientras Serena seguía en posición de "estoy esperando que algo malo pase" fuera del agua, vigilando todo en la oscuridad de la noche azul.

¡Serena vas a morir congelada si no te metes al agua! – La regaño Ray, la chica de espaldas a ellos no quitaba su vista del oscuro bosque – ¡Además esta deliciosa!

Raven… - La corrigió la castaña.

¿Qué?

De ahora en adelante es mejor que me llamen así – Dijo la joven volteando y dirigiéndose a todos con mucha seriedad y el ceño fruncido – Nerymald y yo acordamos que Serena y Serenity se parecen demasiado, no podemos correr el riesgo de que cuando estemos entre los Vetranos relacionen mi nombre y se sospeche de mi identidad.

¡¿Cómo va pasar eso?! – Repuso Yaten indignado – Ni siquiera nos dejan usar nuestros poderes.

Lo harán – Repuso la joven con una sonrisa misteriosa - Atacaremos por sorpresa y entonces ellos se darán cuenta que sigo viva, pero mientras tanto el plan es disimular lo más posible hasta que no quede más remedio que revelar quien soy, si no, todos correremos grave peligro innecesariamente en este momento.

Ok, pero relájate "Raven" – Dijo Mina destacando su nombre – Solo queremos que disfrutes un rato, ¿no es verdad Darien? – El joven se sonrojo ante la mirada picara que la rubia le dirigió.

¡No!, tengo que cuidarnos, el bosque podría hacernos daño.

Repuso tajantemente alejándose del sitio, lo suficiente para vigilar las tiendas, y a ellos desde una cuidadosa distancia donde no la perturbaran.

¿Qué le pasa a bombón? – Pregunto Seiya lo que TODOS pensaban – Ya lleva siete días con esa actitud paranoica, ¿además a que le teme en este bosque?

A los Ohmus* - Contesto el gato que también estaba nadando (pese a ser un gato) – Son unos insectos gigantes, probablemente el rey Endimión estaría a la altura de una de sus muchas patas, tienen muchos ojos, son similares a los gusanos terrestres pero poderosos, tienen una gruesa capa de piel que es muy difícil de penetrar.

¡¿Qué?! – Grito Mina escondiéndose tras de Yaten asqueada ante la idea – ¿Algo TAN horrible vive en esta zona?

Vivían – Explico Nerymald nadando hasta una roca, aún dentro del agua – Hace más de quinientos años que nadie ve uno, los han dado por extintos, pero, la verdad es que muy pocos entran en lo profundo de este bosque, que es el lugar donde ellos habitaron alguna vez, antes este sitio era diferente, pero con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en este bosque.

Ósea que a lo mejor, lo más probable es… que quien sabe – Suspiro Seiya nadando boca arriba relajadamente – Lo mejor es no hacer especulaciones, si uno llegará a aparecer lo derrotaremos fácilmente.

¡NO! – Exclamo Nerymald de inmediato – Esta PROHIBIDO hacerles daño, la difunta reina Nausicaä* nos lo advirtió, y debemos aprender de su ejemplo, ella nos enseño que esos seres son especiales, casi tanto como las vacas en India, así que no hay que pertúrbalos, este es su hogar, nosotros somos los intrusos en su bosque, ¿queda claro?

Todos asintieron, pero Darien pregunto.

Si eran tan importantes, ¿Por qué se extinguieron?

Por la caza furtiva – Suspiro Nerymald molesto con su propia gente – Al igual que los humanos los vetranos cometemos MUCHAS estupideces…

Luego de un relajante baño en las aguas termales, los chicos se dispusieron a cenar, platicando anécdotas e historias de terror, Serena estaba con ellos, pero parecía ausente, y a penas si había probado un bocado.

¡Que horror! – Grito espantada Ray, de inmediato Serena se coloco en posición de defensa.

¡¿Qué, que?! – La joven saco una navaja de entre sus ropas ágil y rápidamente, Ray que abrazaba a Haruka solo dijo – Me refería a la historia que nos contaba Yaten, ¿Qué no estas poniendo atención?

Ah, no...

¡¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?!

Exclamo Ray ya molesta levantándose de su sitio.

¡Casi me da un infarto viéndote sacar un arma como si fueras un criminal!

¡Fue tu culpa Ray, jamás debes gritar si no es para pedir auxilio! – Serena también le grito igual de molesta.

¡Cálmate princesa del drama no estamos en NINGÚN peligro!

¡Claro que lo estamos!, ¡son TODOS ustedes aquí los locos, no yo! – Exclamo molesta explotando como olla de presión mirándolos como si estuvieran locos -¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Qué no tienen miedo?! ¡¿Qué no saben que estamos en GUERRA?!

Serena, cálmate – Le pidió Darien interviniendo finalmente acercándose a ella colocando ambos brazos en sus hombros – Todo estará bien.

No es verdad – Dijo ella retrocediendo dos pasos alejándose de su contacto como haría un animal herido, pero bajando increíblemente su tono de voz a un mínimo, casi un susurro.

Necesitas descansar – Le pidió amablemente Hotaru, (luego de un incomodo silencio) acercándose a ella sujeto su mano cariñosamente – Ven, vamos a tu tienda.

Ella asintió, ni siquiera protesto en ese instante, aunque Darien no podía comprenderla, esta faceta parecía volver cuando ella se transformaba en "Raven", la de un animal herido en su espíritu, la chica sin fe, esperanzas ni confianza en… nada.

Ni en él.

Entonces pensó que debía hacer algo por ella, era hora de demostrar que la amaba, mucho más que con palabras con actos.

Darien espero pacientemente que todos estuvieran en sus tiendas, y aún espero una hora más para hacer su entrada, para demostrarle con hechos a Serena que no estaba sola.

Abriendo sigilosamente se introdujo dentro y contemplo con dulzura la bolsa de dormir donde ella se encontraba, abrazándola con cuidado susurro.

Hola cariño, lamento si te he despertado, se que estas asustada, pero no estas sola, estamos juntos en esto y…

Y luego, al querer voltearla observo que esta, estaba realmente vacía, con unas cuantas almohadas para "aparentar" ser el cuerpo de la joven.

Darien bufó molesto, ¡esto ya era el colmo!

Salió nuevamente de la tienda caminando por el bosque hasta encontrar su objetivo, que estaba instalado al lado de la fogata.

Pensé que Hotaru te había llevado a tu tienda para que descansaras.

Si duermo, ¿Quién va defendernos?

Serena ¡esta YA es el colmo!, no hay nada que temer en este lugar y si lo hubiera ya veríamos como arreglárnoslas entre nosotros.

¡No me llames Serena!

Si, para mi SIEMPRE serás Serena, te guste o no – Le dijo él ya molesto interrumpiéndola - Y no soy tan estúpido como para decírtelo enfrente de otros, pero estamos solos, y no puedo evitar sentir que estas igual de lejos de mi que cuando te conocí como Raven.

Estamos en medio de una guerra – Le recordó ella igual de molesta - ¡Si querías romance debiste quedarte con Saori o con algunas de las muchas otras amantes que habrás tenido!

Sabes que solo fue ella, fue temporal, y tú no aparecías, ¡que estoy aquí sacrificando mi vida, el bienestar de la Tierra y el futuro de Tokio de Cristal por ti!

¡¿Y quieres que te lo agradezca?! – Exclamo ella con sarcasmo y enojo – ¡Yo NUNCA te habría pedido que vinieras!, a nadie, ¡no los quiero aquí!

No puedes hablar en serio – Le dijo él serio bajando la voz, mezcla de molestia y dolor.

¡Si! ¡Si lo hago! – Le grito descargando contra él todo su enojo y frustración – No pasaron siquiera cinco minutos luego de cerrar el maldito portal cuando quise volver a abrirlo y que se fueran, y ¡este es el momento de hacerlo!

Sin importarle las advertencias de Nerymald Serena se transformo en Sailor Cosmos e invoco el poder de su báculo y conjuro.

"_**Puerta dimensional ábrete "**_

Pero aunque una cantidad considerable de energía se concentro, el portal no se abrió en absoluto, Sailor Cosmos volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado, molesto y frustrado Darien la tomo por los brazos impidiéndole seguir con ello.

¡Basta me oyes! ¡Basta!

Serena perdió su transformación en el acto, estaba extremadamente cansada y había llegado al límite usando poder que no tenía para tratar de hacer algo que de cualquier modo era imposible.

¡Maldición! ¡Déjame sola! – Le grito soltándose de su agarre y corrió por el bosque como una loca cabreada más que por su discusión, por darse cuenta de su estúpido, ESTUPIDO error.

Nunca debió permitir semejante locura, ella era una guerrera acostumbrada a toda clase de cosas, y siempre pensó que nada podría ser peor que los cien años de soledad que había sufrido junto a Nerymald, pero, el pensar que sus seres queridos pasaran por lo mismo, eso, no tenía comparación, no podía verlos sufrir de hambre, frio, o pelear hasta la muerte, y todo por su culpa, eso le sería imperdonable.

Si tan solo uno llegaba a morir… ella JAMÁS se lo perdonaría.

Sin poder contenerse derramo unas lágrimas, presa del pánico y el miedo de que algo malo sucediera, de su responsabilidad en todo, del presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

De pronto comenzó a nevar, una fuerte corriente de aire helado se precipito por el camino, pero ella lo ignoro, corrió hasta más no poder, necesitaba irse, necesitaba desesperadamente evitar esa terrible sensación que le decía que estaban en inminente peligro.

Pero, luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo alejada que estaba del campamento, de lo oscuro, pese a la tenue luz del satélite "lunar", no podía apreciar bien lo que se encontraba entre los árboles y arbustos.

Temblando, mezcla del frio y miedo, observo con recelo todo a su alrededor, debía encontrar el camino de regreso, pero sus huellas se habían borrado a causa de la nieve que caía, abrazándose así misma trato de enfocarse y pensar en una solución en vez de internarse más en el bosque sola y sin alguna pista de cómo regresar.

Ahora si que lo había arruinado, sería el colmo que ella fuera la primera en morir sin haber peleado.

Unos sonidos provenientes de la oscuridad del bosque la alertaron, Serena dio dos pasos atrás, mientras la nevada parecía arreciar convirtiéndose en tormenta de nieve y un ser increíblemente grande, parecido a un bicho se acercaba a ella.

Eso era… la criatura más aterradora que había visto en su vida, temblando de miedo no se movió un centímetro, incapaz de pensar que hacer o como salir de ese embrollo.

El enorme insecto se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, sujetándola con sus tentáculos la alzo con facilidad de sus ropas mientras la observaba detenidamente, Serena tembló de miedo observando como la criatura la sostenía y sus muchos ojos rojos la observaban completamente enfocados en ella, y eso fue todo, sin poder soportarlo más, solo se desplomo.

¡SERENA! – Le gritaba una y otra vez Darien, que había salido tras ella luego de que hiciera su berrinche de niña pequeña, su actitud lo tenía molesto, estaba realmente harto, pero no podía dejarla sola, era un peligro para sí misma y no podía ignorarlo - ¡Maldición responde SERENA!

Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, un viento gélido se había soltado y la nieve empezaba a caer, por lo cual solo la pudo seguirla hasta cierto punto y luego la había perdido por completo, frustrado le había gritado tratando de encontrarla desesperadamente, de que ella le hablará, empezaba a temer lo peor.

Media hora después de caminar sin resultados, cuando la tormenta parecía haberse calmado y caía a penas pocos copos de nieve él continuaba caminando por todos lados buscando alguna señal que le indicara que hubiera pasado por hay, rogando al cielo que estuviera a salvo, algo llamo su atención, algo parecido a huellas de algo muy grande, al parecer un animal enorme.

¡Dios! Esto se ponía peor cada segundo, siguiendo el rastro hasta donde desaparecieron las huellas, volvió a gritarle llamándola con fuerza.

¡SERENA!...

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror al ver el brillo en el suelo de una pequeña joya, una sortija que estaba en una pálida mano que sobresalía de entre un montón de nieve.

¡NO!

Grito corriendo llegando hasta el lugar, cavando con sus manos desenterró de al menos veinte centímetros de nieve a la joven rubia, al parecer había sido demasiado todo aquello, incluso había perdido su transformación como Raven.

Darien la saco de la nieve, ella estaba tan blanca que bien podría hacerse camuflaje con ella, junto a su cabello que era demasiado rubio, sus labios estaban casi azules, tenía los ojos cerrados, desesperado le grito.

¡Serena resiste! – Tocando su muñeca checo que tuviera pulso, al no sentirlo, quito el abrigo de la joven con prisa y acerco su rostro al pecho, angustiado espero el débil latido, que efectivamente estaba hay, pero era lento, demasiado…

¡Demonios! ¡Escúchame bien DEBES despertar! – Le siguió gritando desesperado, moviéndola un poco, mientras cortaba trozos de su capa, quitaba la sortija de su mano, guardándola en sus ropas y vendaba ambas, eran una de las partes más vulnerables y era más recomendable protegerlos, él lo sabía como médico que era, tratando de enfocarse en sus conocimientos para poder salvarla, debía hacer lo mismo con los pies, pero dado el hecho que estaban envueltos en sus botas no lo hizo, solo las aflojo para que estas no lastimaran su circulación, aflojando parte de su ropa, cada segundo contaba, sacándole el sweater, la blusa térmica del cuerpo y el sostén, la dejo parcialmente desnuda y la cubrió con su chamarra que retiro en tiempo record, mientras él también se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa, luego la abrazo a su cuerpo para compartir su calor y que no muriera de hipotermia.

Aunque era doloroso Darien no se quejo, ella estaba muy fría, y su contacto no era nada placentero en aquel momento, luego envolvió a ambos con su capa, mayormente a ella, cargándola la acuno pegada a su pecho y le empezó a hablar.

¡Despierta! Debes despertar.

La joven parecía inconsciente, Darien acaricio sus brazos tratando de hacerla entrar en calor, mientras su bello y pálido rostro estaba pegado a su pecho desnudo.

"_**Despierta te lo ordeno NO debes dormir"**_

Le exigió él por medio de su mente en un grito desesperado, fue entonces que la joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos débilmente, ya que hasta el menor esfuerzo le costaba horrores en aquel momento, temblando de frio, sin poderlo evitar trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Lo… sien… to – Fue el débil susurro que logro decir, Darien frunció el ceño gruñendo ante esa respuesta.

¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – Comenzando a caminar grandes zancadas corriendo con ella rumbo al campamento - ¡No acepto que te rindas! ¡No!

_Darien…_

Ella sabía lo desesperado que él debía estar, lo notaba, lo sentía, ella podía sentir perfectamente bien sus emociones, lo cual le decían a ella lo grave que debía estar.

Y además ella ya sentía que no resistiría mucho tiempo más, el frio era tan grande que no sentía su cuerpo, sus dedos, sus pies, era imposible moverse en aquel instante, respiraba erráticamente, era doloroso hacerlo, y concentrarse era aún más difícil, solo deseaba dormir, y que todo terminará.

¿Recuerdas esa vez en que me llevaste al cine a la fuerza?, querías ver Titanic en 3d, la habías visto en el dos mil, cuando salió la primera vez, y apuesto que la habrás visto en la tele otras tantas, pero me dijiste que ahora que tenías pareja era obligado verla conmigo – Le hablaba él para mantenerla consiente, para alentarla, ella lo sabía, sabía lo angustiado que él estaba – Te dije que me parecía una película tonta, trillada, que lucraba con una tragedia real y vendía una novela de amor barata y falsa, pero hay algo que me pareció cierto al verla contigo, cuando Leonardo DiCaprio…

Jack… - Le corrigió ella con dificultad, casi en un susurro, él le sonrió complacido de que ella se mantuviera enfocada.

Cuando Jack le exigió, no se lo pidió, ¡era una orden real que debía cumplirse!, a esa actriz pelirroja que debía mantenerse con vida, que debía tener muchas aventuras, casarse, tener hijos y morir anciana en su cama tranquilamente, no congelada en el mar en aquel momento, y supe que en una situación similar así sería yo – Le dijo reforzando su abrazo cariñosamente, Serena lo sabía los latidos de su corazón eran mezcla de adrenalina por miedo a perderla - Por eso te exijo ahora que te mantengas con vida, tu vas a vivir Serena Tsukino, lo harás porque tenemos que casarnos, no porque lo haya dicho alguien, si no por amor, porque quiero que tengas a nuestros hijos, al menos cinco, y que estemos juntos, nos merecemos ese final feliz así que NO me abandones ahora.

Darien sintió su débil mano envuelta aún con trozos de su capa acariciar su pecho desnudo, y aún siendo tan helada sabía que aquella era una caricia de afirmación a la vida.

Resiste cariño, pronto estarás bien, lo prometo – Le aseguro él avanzando más rápido, cinco minutos después, (lo que a él le pareció una eternidad) llegaban a las aguas termales, sin pedir permiso o esperar un instante más, Darien termino de quitarle toda la ropa que cubría a su novia, frotando cuidadosamente su cuerpo con el de ella se aseguraba que el agua no fuera un peligro mayor que le ocasionará la muerte, debía hacerla entrar en calor poco a poco, una vez que estuvo un poco más seguro que el agua no la mataría la fue introduciendo en ella, aunque Serena se congelaba y deseaba meterse de inmediato se lo impidió, hacerlo rápidamente también podría ser peligroso por el cambio fuerte de temperatura, con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar aún más su cuerpo, tocando el agua caliente para calentarlas, comenzó a masajear su cuerpo para que este entrara en calor, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el agua, minutos después logro meterla por completo, mientras ella recuperaba poco a poco la temperatura normal.

Quédate aquí, no te muevas – Le exigió él dejándola justo en la orilla, Serena no sabía que estaba haciendo, a penas podía concentrarse por el alivio que implicaba estarse calentando luego de casi morir de hipotermia, era tan deliciosa la sensación, Darien no tardo más de cuatro minutos en volver con una bolsa, luego, sin pudor alguno, se fue despojando de la ropa que le quedaba, mientras Serena lo miraba fascinada, sin despegar los ojos de él, de su cuerpo, Darien se desnudo metiéndose a su lado, frotando sus brazos le brindo una sonrisa tan sexy que Serena contuvo la respiración – Al parecer ya estas mejor, si puedes sonrojarte, aunque sea un poco cariño.

¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – Pregunto ella recuperando algo de su voz, esperanzada en que fueran condones.

No, lo lamento – Le dijo él con una gran sonrisa al ver sus divertidos y lascivos pensamientos, mientras seguía frotando sus brazos – Son toallas, shampoo, y jabón especial para mi princesa, necesito tallarte con ellos porque eres muy delicada de la piel, y el enfriamiento podría dañarla, un efecto similar si te quemarás, por eso debo anticiparme para que no te ocurra eso.

Sabes demasiado sobre mí – Dijo ella conmovida por su trato, y excitada de igual forma por su tacto.

Algo, en realidad me gustaría saberlo todo – Le dijo él frunciendo el ceño, ella comprendió que estaba aún molesto por la forma en la que había escapado, ella misma se sentía muy culpable por eso – Pero esa charla tendrá que esperar.

Abrazándola a su cuerpo Serena se sintió amada y protegida por completo, él la acariciaba inspeccionando, observando detalladamente cada centímetro de su piel para asegurarse que no se hubiera hecho demasiado daño, el congelamiento excesivo podía ocasionar gangrena, y eso le preocupaba, mirando con detalle cada zona, suspiro aliviado de ver que ella estaba bien, y que el jabón y las cremas resolverían el resto.

Tienes mucha suerte – Le dijo aliviado, ella sonrió con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Ya lo creo.

Él se paso una mano por el pelo y luego dijo.

Ven, será mejor ir a la cascada, esta a unos cuantos metros, tomando unas cosas de la bolsa, cargo a Serena con facilidad, aún dentro del agua y la llevo hasta la zona, la cascada que había nombrado Darien, bien podría servir como regadera, y más importante aún para él, tenía un tipo de pequeña cueva, justo lo que ahora necesitaba para Serena, aunque en ese instante ya no hacia viento, debía protegerla de la intemperie ya que si el viento soplaba sería helado y aún debía seguir calentando su cuerpo, la cascada era de aproximadamente dos metros de altura y desembocaba en una formación rocosa en la cual la subió junto a él, luego la coloco en pie y comenzó lavando primero con sus manos su cabello, luego, untándose el jabón en las manos froto delicadamente su cuerpo, comenzando por sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda, sus senos, su estomago…

Era imposible para ambos no sentirse excitados, el contacto de las manos de Darien en su cuerpo era tan increíble, el más potente afrodisiaco que existía para Serena, la joven no pudo evitar gemir cuando él volvió a tocar sus senos.

Hincándose frente a ella y concentrándose en su tarea, antes que en sus necesidades, él continuo lavando con sus manos sus piernas, su vientre, su trasero, sus pies, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella con el cremoso jabón, que el dermatólogo de Serena le había recetado.

Sabía lo delicada que era porque cuando ella quedo inconsciente después de usar el cristal de Plata para descongelar la Tierra había caído en una especie de coma temporal y habían cuidado de ella, él y varios doctores y enfermeras en distintas ramas, entre ellos un dermatólogo que le había explicado lo sensible y delicado de su piel.

Anticipándose a esos hechos, él había llevado varias medicinas en su botiquín, entre ellas los shampoo y jabones de ella, así como una caja de anticonceptivos que quizá debió darle antes de estar en una situación tan… estimulante.

Pero en realidad, con ella, aunque intentaba hacerse el galán era un poco tímido, quizá porque le gustaba tanto que temía atemorizarla con su gran apetito sexual, y es que desde que la había tocado por primera vez, ella se había vuelto una adicción.

Varias veces durante aquellos días le había echado miradas lascivas y la joven ni cuenta se daba que él estaba viéndola, Serena era sumamente despistada o no le había gustado realmente mucho hacerlo con él, pensó entonces.

Pero ahora ella gemía, leves quejidos que le mostraban lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le hacia, y no era para menos, lo que había comenzado como un intento desesperado por su supervivencia, poco a poco se convertía en un masaje sensual que, aunque pretendía hacerla entrar en calor, también lo calentaba a él de otro modo.

Darien comenzaba a poner especial atención en sus pechos, su vientre, sus caderas, su trasero, deleitándose al ver como ella se excitaba, deleitándose al ver como las gotas de agua cubrían su hermoso cuerpo desnudo enjabonado, sin poder seguir conteniéndose tomo con una mano su rostro y la atrajo más hacia si mismo restregando su evidente erección en el estomago de ella, mientras la besaba profundamente, de manera intensa y exigente.

Fue un beso largo, sensual que nada tenía de inocente y que le demostraba a ella lo mucho que él también quería hacerlo, ella le correspondió del mismo modo, demostrándole que también lo había extrañado desesperadamente, no lo había tocado de manera intima desde su primera noche en el apartamento y extrañaba tanto sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sentirlo dentro de ella, sus besos que parecían una promesa de lo que él le quería hacer en otra zona, todo él.

Te amo – Le dijo él separándose un segundo de su boca, recorriendo con sus labios su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda – Casi me vuelvo loco pensando que te perdería, ¡que iba a hacer sin ti!

Lo siento – Se disculpo ella aguanto los deseos de llorar, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho – Me comporte como una idiota y…

Shhh – La calló él volviendo a besarla con pasión, con entrega y amor – Lo discutiremos luego cariño, ahora solo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

El joven fue moviendo su mano de su cintura hasta su vientre, bajando por él fue acariciando su zona intima, comenzando un masaje en su clítoris con dos dedos, Serena gimió con más fuerza y él sintió el pequeño capullo endurecerse con el contacto de sus dedos.

También necesito que entres en calor en esta zona – Le dijo él con la voz ronca por la excitación- Tengo que cerciorarme que todo tu cuerpo este caliente.

Poco a poco fue metiendo su pierna entre las de ella para abrirla un poco más mientras deslizaba un dedo húmedo por sus labios introduciéndolo en su vagina.

¡Ah! – Gimió ella aún más audible aferrándose a su espalda, si no fuera porque él la tenía sujeta ella se habría caído al piso por el temblor en sus piernas.

¡Sigue cariño, disfruta lo que te hago! – La ínsito él mientras metía un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro de ella, sintiendo esa deliciosa presión en ellos, esa estrechez que tanto había anhelado sentir.

Serena se movía lentamente, sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose en medio de un abismo de placer, lujuria y deseo del que no podía escapar.

Darien la fue recostando poco a poco sobre la cueva, boca arriba sin despegar sus dedos de su zona, haciéndola gemir aún más sintiendo la presión que él ponía con sus dedos, que movía de arriba abajo, sacándolos y entrando nuevamente en ella hasta que no aguanto más aquello gritando cuando la asalto un orgasmo.

Extrañaba hacerte esto – Se sincero él con los ojos oscuros del deseo y unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre su frente.

Yo más… - Dijo ella a penas recupero el aliento, acercándose a él lo beso apasionadamente acariciando su pecho, bajando sus manos por su abdomen.

Cariño, no es buena idea, tenemos que detenernos aquí.

Ambos se sentaron, Darien sonrió con ternura ante la triste y confundida mirada de su novia.

Créeme que a mi me duele más, pero estuviste a punto de morir de hipotermia hace un rato y además no tenemos preservativos, al menos no aquí.

Amor no me hagas esto – Le pidió ella colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas acariciando su cabello mientras parecía hipnotizarlo con su mirada felina – No soy una humana real después de todo, mi cuerpo tiene mayor resistencia aunque no lo parezca – Dijo ella tomando las manos de él colocándolas sobre sus pechos intencionalmente – Solo siente los latidos de mi corazón, estoy bien, además estoy tomando la pastilla – Sonrió ella coquetamente dejándolo mudo de la impresión, ¿Cómo su encantadora, inocente y enojona novia había adquirido esa actitud tan sensual? – Amy me las receto y me las dio antes de venir, las he tomado desde entonces.

¡Vaya! – Exclamo sorprendido y muy, MUY excitado por lo que ella hacia con sus manos – Tengo mucho que agradecerle a ella – _Y a Mina _pensó sonriendo mientras Serena se dedicaba a motivarlo besando su cuello y mordiendo su oreja - ¿Así que… de verdad te sientes bien?

Gimió cuando ella acaricio su miembro que estaba más que listo para la acción, Serena sonrió susurrándole en el oído.

No, la verdad es que solo me gusta torturarte.

Es una deliciosa tortura – Logro decir él bastante excitado por los movimientos de su pequeña mano en toda su longitud, mientras agarraba a Serena de sus caderas y la cambiaba de posición, dejándola bajo su cuerpo – Pero ahora necesito más.

Serena gimió audiblemente cuando lo sintió ingresar en ella con rapidez, él estaba tan excitado como ella, lo había extrañado tanto, lo había deseado mucho antes de hacer el amor con él, pero luego de hacerlo, lo había extrañado mucho más porque ahora si sabía de lo que se había estado perdiendo.

Aquel encuentro era distinto al primero, era rápido, fuerte, duro, mucho más pasional porque ambos habían extrañado mucho el contacto de sus cuerpos, a ese ritmo no dudarían demasiado pero a ella no le importaba, nunca se trataría del tiempo si no de la calidad con él.

Te amo – Jadeo él luego de derramarse en ella y quedar, casi sobre ella, no apoyaba todo su cuerpo en la joven, aún temía lastimarla, después de todo era tan delicada y delgada, así que estaba apoyando sus brazos en el suelo de la cueva.

Yo también te amo – Dijo ella besando su pecho acariciando su espalda descendiendo sus manos hasta apretar sus glúteos, Darien volvió a gemir al sentirla moverse aún con él dentro.

Princesa, ¡estas tan caliente! – Dijo él deleitándose en el vaivén, volviendo a hacer el amor, cambiando de posición, a ella le gustaba estar arriba y él no tenía problema con eso, Darien se sintió aliviado de que el lívido de ambos fuera similar y que el sexo les gustara del mismo modo, había creído por mucho tiempo que su novia siempre sería muy inocente y delicada para querer hacerlo con la frecuencia o la fuerza que a él le gustaba.

Podían ser muy diferentes en sus formas de ser, pero se complementaban perfectamente bien en la cama.

Luego de una tercer ronda de sexo ambos habían regresado a la orilla, secándose mutuamente se pusieron sus pijamas térmicas y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de Serena.

Eso fue maravilloso – Dijo ella risueña y aletargada luego de terminar una cuarta ronda, que había iniciado ahí, Darien no la había desnudado por completo, solo había dejado sus pechos al descubierto, le había bajado su pantalón, el suyo y ahora ambos estaban exhaustos, acostados uno frente al otro en la tienda de Serena.

Lo fue… es decir, lo lamento – Dijo él luego de que su respiración se volvió un poco más normal, acomodando sus ropas para dormir y colocando el cobertor sobre ambos – Había escuchado que el sexo de reconciliación era genial y además… te extrañe mucho – Tomándola por la cintura la abrazo y dijo – Pero aún estoy molesto y quiero una explicación.

Serena suspiro pesadamente y luego de aclarar su voz dijo.

¿No preferirías otra ronda?

Serena… - Su voz era de advertencia, ella sabía que de cualquier modo le debía la verdad.

Siempre pensé que ya nada peor me podría pasar, vivir sola durante cien años había sido malo, pase por muchas cosas que me hicieron más fuerte, me obligaban a serlo o si no solo moriría, pero la muerte en ese entonces no era tan terrible, simplemente no importaba mucho porque la misión para la cual me habían entrenado no tenía un significado real, yo no conocía el lugar al cual debía salvar, no tenía amigos ni familia ni pareja, solo tenía a Nerymald y él era capaz de cuidarse perfectamente por si solo, dentro de todo lo malo que pase, me sentía preparada para cualquier cosa que me pasara, morir no me daba miedo – Serena se aclaro la garganta y abrazándolo con fuerza dijo – Pero ahora si estoy aterrada, no es un miedo común, es un pánico enorme porque nunca tuve tanto que perder, ustedes me importan demasiado, y no soportaría verlos padecer por lo que yo he pasado, no puedo soportar verlos con hambre o frio, o verlos pelear hasta el cansancio o… hasta la muerte, nunca me lo perdonaría – Cerro sus ojos frustrada intentando retener las lágrimas - Siento una enorme responsabilidad por todos ustedes y se que no puedo cuidarlos a todos como yo quisiera, de hecho, tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando me arrepentí de lo que hice, de permitir que vinieran conmigo, eso ha sido por mucho la MÁS grande estupidez que he cometido en mi vida y no puedo remediarla, no puedo devolverles su vida aunque lo he intentado, creo que hasta en algún momento ustedes me odiaran y tendrán razón en hacerlo.

Como lamento que te sientas así cariño – Le dijo él besando su frente tratando de consolarla – Me hiciste pensar que no nos querías contigo, que incluso te arrepentías de lo nuestro… pero debí imaginarme algo por el estilo, va con tu forma de ser, aunque tienes que admitir que te estas equivocando.

Ella volteo su mirada a él sorprendida, que limpio con sus manos los restos de unas cuantas lágrimas que habían escapado.

Te estas perdiendo de un gran momento en nuestras vidas por estar preocupada de un futuro que no ha pasado, de algo que aún no esta escrito.

Darien…

Observa a todos, se están divirtiendo, no nos importa mucho el mañana, porque el mañana debe cuidar de si mismo, estamos en un lugar mágico, y aunque estamos lejos de casa y de algunos de nuestros seres más queridos, todavía estamos juntos como la familia que somos, y tu perteneces a esta familia, lo hubiéramos hecho por cualquier miembro de ella, ¿entiendes?, tu habrías hecho lo mismo si solo fueras una Sailor scout y tuvieras que proteger a Mina, Amy, a cualquiera de las chicas estando en tu situación, ambos lo sabemos.

Pero… no puedo evitar sentir este miedo, esta angustia – Admitió ella bastante triste – Siento que esto es algo que no puedo controlar, el mismo bosque...

Solo te suplico que vivas un día a la vez, ¿recuerdas?, como antes de tomar tu decisión sobre venir a luchar aquí, vivamos el momento, y no te cierres, no me escondas tu dolor.

Lo lamento, es algo nuevo para mí estar enamorada, en una relación, porque luego de cien años… me acostumbre a no compartir mis emociones con nadie más, incluso a veces ocultaba cosas a Nerymald.

Lo imagino, yo tampoco me abría mucho, me cerré por mucho tiempo cuando todos pensaron que estaba loco queriendo encontrarte en todos lados, buscándote en cada tiempo libre, en cada rostro nuevo.

Ella acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha y él tomo su mano besando su palma con devoción.

Te extrañe tanto, por favor, no me apartes de ti.

No quiero hacerlo, es difícil cambiar viejos hábitos – Le dijo ella adormilada, sintiéndose por fin en paz para poder descansar y muy exhausta – Lamento haberte tratado de esa forma, que te sintieras menospreciado por mi, yo te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, por eso he estado como loca, tengo miedo a perderte.

Después de lo que paso lo creo, y te perdono con unas cuantas condiciones, uno, nada de tiendas separadas, yo duermo junto a mi mujer – Le exigió él haciéndola sonreír aún somnolienta.

Eso no le va gustar a algunos…

No me importan ellos, para mi, desde el momento en que te puse este anillo – Dijo él sacando el anillo de una bolsa, el que había quitado en aquel momento de su mano para que no le afectara en su circulación colocándolo nuevamente en su dedo – Tu te convertiste en mi mujer.

Lo que ordene mi rey, ¿algo más?

Si, continuaras con los anticonceptivos que te receto Amy, no me gustaría usar látex en ti.

Estoy de acuerdo – Bostezo ella casi vencida por el sueño, mirándolo aún así con adoración - ¿Te puedo pedir yo algo?

Lo que quieras princesa.

Nunca más vuelvas a sacrificar tu vida por la mía.

Él no respondió en un inicio, ella sonrió.

Creo que empiezas a entenderme.

Dijo cayendo vencida por el sueño, Darien no supo como interpretar aquello, simplemente era algo que jamás podría cumplir y ella sabía eso, a veces era necesario mentir para no herir al ser amado, él mismo lo sabía, había algo que le estaba ocultando a ella, porque aún le faltaba unir unas cuantas piezas, la verdadera identidad de Nerymald, no quería decirle lo poco que sabía de él tenía que saberlo todo, fue quedándose dormido con ese pensamiento llegando a un profundo sueño, sintiéndose feliz de tenerla así entre sus brazos.

Tres horas después la joven despertó lentamente al escuchar que alguien la llamaba…

Como posesa se levanto de su bolsa de dormir, apartándose del abrazo de su novio lo que le despertó sorprendiéndolo, ella salió de la tienda, una vez más nevaba, pequeños copos de nieve adornaban el paisaje junto a un viento helado.

¿Serena que pasa?

Le pregunto él acercándose a ella que se había alejado unos pasos hacia el bosque.

El bosque… me esta hablando – Dijo ella distraídamente casi como si fuera sonámbula, en ese momento Darien lo podría creer, ella tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero parecía en trance su expresión no tenía emoción alguna – ¡Por favor déjame en paz!

Suplico ella cayendo al suelo de rodillas con ambas manos en la cabeza, había dolor en su semblante, él se acerco a ella y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Serena! ¿Que te ocurre? – Darien sabía que no estaba hablando con él y eso le preocupo aún más.

Yo no te hice daño, pero si siento tu dolor – Murmuro ella sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas – Déjame ayudarte…

Murmuro desplomándose en sus brazos, él no supo como interpretar aquello, no había nada en el lugar, todo estaba en absoluta paz, ¿entonces porque ella tenía esa clase de sueño?

Tal vez ese gato podría explicarle el porque.

Cargándola en brazos la llevo de vuelta a la tienda arropándola apropiadamente con el grueso cobertor, luego salió del lugar en busca del felino.

Sin despertar a Hotaru se introdujo en su tienda raptando al minino que despertó extrañado al sentir como le tapaban la boca y el rey, quien le sostenía, le hablaba.

Tenemos mucho que hablar usted y yo canciller.

El gato recupero su tranquilidad y el rey le soltó, apartándose del campamento un poco Darien le empezó a cuestionar.

¿Qué le ocurre a Serena?, hace un rato la vi caminar como posesa y dijo que el bosque le hablaba, parecía estar mal, era como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño pero no había nadie.

El gato se quedo mudo de la impresión, luego observando incrédulo al rey logro articular.

¡No puede ser!…

¿Qué no puede ser?

Bueno, fue hace muchos, muchos siglos, pero nuestra primera reina, Nausicaä, la primera, podía hablar con las criaturas del bosque, según una leyenda ella libero a la gente de la jungla toxica y creo un canal de comunicación con las bestias, pero es imposible, ningún descendiente de Nausicaä a parte de ella lo ha logrado.

¿Entonces usted cree que Serena este hablando con los animales del bosque? – Pregunto Darien extrañado, incrédulo, aún más que el gato.

No con cualquier animal, Nausicaä hablaba con Ohmus.

¿Un animal que se cree extinto y que mide al menos cuarenta metros de altura? – Pregunto ahora si creyéndole loco – No piensa que me habría dado cuenta si algo así anduviera por aquí.

No lo se, yo jamás vi a un Ohmu en mi vida y además tenemos este poder psíquico, ¿recuerda?

Ese es otro asunto, Nerymald dígame la verdad – El gato miro que el rey lo observaba con mucho recelo - ¿De verdad usted es el canciller de aquí? ¿Por qué se convirtió en gato? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué tiene ese enorme poder psíquico?

Todo a su debido tiempo majestad, por ahora es más importante enfocarnos en Serena, puedo ayudarle a conciliar el sueño si algo le afecta, pero no podré ver con quien se comunica si no puedo yo mismo escuchar a esa criatura – Le dijo el gato evadiendo las acertadas preguntas del rey – Vamos…

¿No será que usted es en verdad algún familiar de Serena?

La certera pregunta detuvo al felino luego miro al rey y dijo.

Soy un gato rey Endimión, ahora solo soy… un gato.

Contesto mirándose levemente afligido lo cual le hizo sacar aún más dudas a Darien sobre la identidad del felino, estaba seguro que algo MUY importante les ocultaba y él resolvería ese misterio.

**Fin del episodio**

***Ohmus=** Son insectos gigantes con 14 ojos y el cuerpo segmentado, con 14 pares de patas bajo su cuerpo en forma de gusano. Al moverse, los segmentos de su cuerpo se repliegan levemente unos sobre otros como en algunos invertebrados. El color de sus ojos está relacionado con su estado emocional, siendo el rojo el color de la ira, el azul profundo el de la tranquilidad, el azul pálido el de la tristeza, y el gris el del sueño. Son las criaturas no humanas más inteligentes del bosque.

***Nausicaä= **Hija del rey Jhil, única sobreviviente de los hijos de este, bisabuela del rey Newholf, ella muchos siglos atrás tomo el mando del reino al morir su padre, primera en adquirir poderes psíquicos, única por poder comunicarse con los Ohmus, fundadora de Vetrania uniendo a todas las naciones del mundo.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Buenas vibras y mis mejores deseos para TODOS.**

Me siento muy contenta de postear por fin la tercera parte de este fanfic que comenzó siendo un pequeño proyecto y que ahora, gracias a ustedes, a su preferencia y al buen recibimiento de la segunda parte continua, desde luego que tenemos aún algunos misterios sin resolver, cosas que aclarar y un mundo que descubrir que es el mundo de Miyazaki sama, mi maestro e inspirador.

Me baso en el mundo de Nausicaä pero muchas ideas las saque de mi cosecha sobre el mundo, además siempre intentaré en este fic, un propósito especial en cada episodio, dejar un mensaje, podríamos decir que en este uso algo de Gestalt, "vivir el aquí y el ahora", no hablaré mucho sobre lo que opino pero espero les deje algún contenido que les sirva en sus vidas o les haga reflexionar, también dado que me siento muy ligada a hablar sobre lo espiritual, la naturaleza y el papel del ser humano en su entorno por esos rumbos andará el fic.

De cualquier modo, sobre todo busco entretener y disculpen yo no pongo esas advertencias nunca al inicio del fic ni en capítulos específicos donde se hable de sexo abiertamente, esta es sección M después de todo y me gusta escribir sobre estas situaciones intimas, creo que el sexo con amor es muy hermoso y no tiene nada de malo (otra cosa es que sea buena haciéndolo, eso júzguenlo ustedes).

Muchas gracias por todo, por favor les pido atentamente me dejen sus comentarios, soy una amiga convenenciera y no trabajo gratis, mentiría si les dijera que no ADORO escribir, pero solo si se que me están leyendo, y que sirve de algo mi trabajo, de igual modo tratare de responder lo mejor, sin arruinar las sorpresas de la trama, sus dudas y comentarios.

Los quiero mucho, ojala este año también me sigan apoyando, ¡gracias!


	2. Historia de un amor del pasado

**Episodio II**

**Historia de un amor del pasado.**

Serena despertó sintiéndose extraña, estaba exhausta y tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para despabilarse un poco, luego recordó la noche pasada sonriendo ante el amor que sentía por Darien y aún más porque fuera mutuo, girando al lado le busco sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlo, sentándose en su bolsa de dormir, se pregunto que había pasado con él, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener respuesta.

Hola princesa, ¿te encuentras mejor?

He… Hola Darien – Se sonrojo ella, el joven entro en la tienda en ese momento, usaba un traje tipo esquimal en color beige, algo que normalmente habían usado en aquellos días debido al gélido clima, aún era de noche, pero no sabia que hora era.

Toma, bébelo mientras este caliente – le dijo él extendiéndole un vaso, la joven obedeció sin protestar, tenía mucha hambre y le caería bien cualquier cosa.

Es té de varias infusiones y vitaminas para que no te enfermes – Le dijo él al verla hacer un mohín de disgusto por el sabor - No es muy agradable pero necesitas reponer fuerzas.

¿Darien que hora es?

Has dormido doce horas, estabas muy exhausta y decidimos darte tiempo a que descansaras.

¡Tanto! – Se sorprendió ella incorporándose en el acto – Es demasiado tiempo, ¡debemos ponernos en camino!

Tranquila – Le dijo él abrazándola para calmarla – De cualquier modo faltan algunas horas para que amanezca, debemos acampar un día más aquí, en la mañana podremos irnos.

Esta bien – Suspiro resignada correspondiendo el abrazo – Lo siento, se que te dije que tomaría las cosas con calma pero… es difícil cambiar viejos hábitos.

Lo se – Dijo reforzando su abrazo antes de soltarla - Bien será mejor que te deje vestirte, te esperamos para comer.

Darien…

Le llamo ella antes de que saliera de la tienda.

Gracias – Esbozo una sonrisa la joven que él correspondió, dejándola sola.

Serena se vistió en tiempo record, claro, gracias a la pluma de transformación y de paso volviendo a hacerse castaña de ojos cafés, cuando salió con su traje tipo esquimal en color azul encontró a todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata.

Buenos días tardes bombón, veo que has dormido bien – Le sonrió Seiya y ella asintió.

Si, lo lamento se que estamos atrasados…

No te preocupes, Nerymald ha estado trazando una ruta para salir del bosque, ha sido un tiempo bien empleado – Añadió Hotaru.

Además tienes mejor aspecto ahora, es bueno que por fin hayas descansado – Dijo Haruka, la joven se quedo un momento en silencio.

Si, eso creo, gracias.

¡Claro que tiene mejor aspecto!, debiste sentirte mejor – Le guiño un ojo cómplice Mina, Serena en principio no comprendió, pero al ver a Darien toser incomodo y sonrojado ella también se puso de color granate.

Si, bueno, Nerymald ha trazado una ruta alternativa que puede ayudarnos a salir del bosque, creo que será bueno si él, Mina y yo tratamos de investigar lo antes posible para no demorarnos – Dijo el joven rey para callar los comentarios de Mina, no quería incomodar a Serena o que pensara que había planeado todo, mucho menos que supiera lo que Mina le había aconsejado así que tenía que quitarla de su alcance.

¡Que bien día libre! – Exclamo Ray muy contenta, todos parecían felices, Serena esbozo una débil sonrisa.

En ese momento el robusto gato persa hizo acto de aparición, había estado meditando en el bosque durante horas, tratando de encontrar comunicación con "la criatura" que le había hablado a Serena, pero nada, aún no tenía resultados.

¿Por qué ella podía hablar con esas criaturas?, no lo entendía, si él… lo había intentado en su juventud durante años sin obtener nunca respuesta.

¿Nerymald?, ¿Qué pasa? Pareces ausente – le pregunto Hotaru amablemente, el gato había hecho buena amistad con ella, solo sonrió negando.

Estoy cerca de descifrar el modo de salir de aquí, solo pensaba en eso – Mirando a todos, detuvo su vista en Serena, ella lucia ausente, algo que usualmente pasaba en ella.

El gato se acerco aún más a la chica inspeccionando su semblante, mientras ella observaba el fuego de la fogata con la mirada perdida.

Estas enferma – Afirmo el felino dirigiéndose a la castaña – Debes tener fiebre.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto el grupo incrédulo ante la afirmación del felino.

Estoy bien – Respondió la joven cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos, sonriendo nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

No es verdad, se que estas enferma, puedo sentirlo –Dijo el gato, Darien se sorprendió de aquello, la joven si estaba levemente sonrojada, pero el joven rey había pensado que era debido a lo de anoche, aunque un refriado también podía ser por lo de anoche.

Acercándose a su novia toco su frente y dijo.

Es verdad, estas ardiendo.

Estoy bien, no es para tanto… - Le resto importancia ella, ya sabía que el enfermarse significaba más retrasos, no podían darse el lujo de seguir de ese modo.

Nada – Repuso el felino con autoridad sorprendiendo a todos - Metete a tu tienda en este instante, necesitas reposar, el rey y yo nos encargaremos de prepararte tus medicinas y tu te mantendrás tranquila sin hacer esfuerzo físico, ni mental, ¿entendido?

¡Eres un mandón! – Contesto ella sacándole la lengua en actitud infantil – Yo estoy bien, además ya he dormido mucho.

Serena, no me retes, sabes lo insistente que seré, colabora por las buenas y te prepare un kekay*, ¿Qué dices?

La chica lo miro por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido, luego una leve sonrisa asomo su rostro, finalmente la castaña suspiro vencida.

Ok, ok, me iré a la cama.

Se rindió, casi siempre lo hacia cuando Nerymald daba una orden, realmente no lo retaba tanto, porque siempre había hecho caso a todas sus ordenes en el pasado, razón por la cual seguía con vida.

Te acompaño – Le dijo Darien y ella le sonrió de manera cómplice, aunque tenía un dolor fuerte de cabeza y el detalle del cansancio en el cuerpo estaba feliz y agradecida de tenerlo cerca, cualquier dolor era soportable si él estaba a su lado.

Suele enfermarse cuando esta en un clima helado, es débil de su sistema inmunológico, pero terca como una mula – Explico el gato resignadamente sabiendo que todos se preguntaban el porque sabía que estaba enferma.

Debiste decirme que te sentías mal al levantarte – Dijo Darien acomodando las mantas sobre ella, dejándola parcialmente descubierta para bajar la fiebre, luego de cerrar todas las entradas de viento que pudieran empeorar su condición, colocando una compresa fría sobre su frente – No se porque insistes en hacerte la fuerte, sobre todo siendo yo médico y pudiendo ayudarte.

He hecho todo mal desde que llegue, lo siento – Dijo ella bastante arrepentida y el joven se sentó a su lado abrazándola protectoramente al ver que quería llorar.

Nunca dije eso, se que intentas por todos los medios protegernos y que estas bajo mucho estrés, pero soy tu novio y te amo, no me gusta que me guardes secretos, sobre todo en cosas que te afecten.

Yo te amo más – Admitió ella refugiada en su pecho – No quisiera que te fueras pero, no quiero contagiarte…

Cariño, si no me contagiaste luego de todo lo que hicimos anoche, no vas a contagiarme ahora – Le sonrió él con dulzura besándola lentamente, acariciando sus labios, su lengua, tratando de mostrarle con hechos el enorme amor que sentía por ella, no todo era lujuria y deseo, en ese momento solo era amor y empatía.

Tal vez si debería quedarme – Le dijo él pegando su frente a la de ella.

Majestad… - Anunció Nerymald su presencia antes de entrar, para interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudieran estar haciendo que definitivamente él NO quería ver – Debemos irnos, necesitaré ayuda para recolectar algunas plantas que la curaran.

No creo que sea necesario, yo tengo medicinas, si es una fiebre puedo atenderla.

_La fiebre es lo que menos me preocupa_ – Le dijo por primera vez directo en su mente sorprendiendo al joven – Hay cosas que la harán sentir mejor con mayor rapidez, por favor acompáñeme…

Darien observó el serio semblante del felino, no quería dejarla sola, aunque estarían las chicas cuidándola él quería hacerse cargo, pero Serena acaricio su brazo y añadió.

Ve, yo estaré bien, además Nerymald es muy insistente, si tratas de ir en su contra pierdes tu tiempo.

Él asintió rindiéndose ante ella, luego de besar su frente salió de la tienda sabiendo que podía obtener de una vez por todas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Recuerda poner tu mente en blanco, necesitas descansar tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente – Le dijo Nerymald antes de salir a Serena.

Antes de irse, el gato hizo algo que ninguno hubieran esperado, de pronto con su poder de telequinesis un montón de piedras se alinearon alrededor de la tienda de Serena, todas formando un circulo especifico con varias piezas estratégicamente colocadas entre sí dentro de este.

Solo es un pequeño kekay*, nuestros ancestros lo hacían para proteger de las malas vibras del sueño a nuestra gente, algo así como… un atrapa sueños humano.

¿Y de verdad sirve? – Pregunto Ray intrigada y sorprendida.

Nuestros mejores deseos y amor hacia los nuestros son transmitidos a través de la alineación de estas piedras, mi energía esta conectada a ellas, las cuales le brindaran todo el apoyo y tranquilidad que necesita.

Increíble, que maravilloso – Dijo Mina impresionada.

Ustedes cuiden por favor de la princesa – Se dirigió al resto, Seiya fue el primero en hablar.

Confié en nosotros canciller, la cuidaré muy bien.

Darien lo miro de manera fulminante y este le correspondió la mirada, Hotaru intervino colocándose entre ambos.

Todos aquí la cuidaremos.

Serena volvió a acostarse, realmente no tenía tanta fiebre, solo estaba exhausta, pero aún más que del cuerpo, de su mente, era como si hubiese estudiado para cinco exámenes de matemáticas seguidos, algo sumamente cansado.

Le dolía la cabeza, un tipo de migraña que empezaba a instalarse en ella y que no la dejaba en paz.

Nerymald le había pedido que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, ni físico, ni mental, parecía que él sabía todo sobre ella.

Siempre había sido así aunque intentara negarlo, el gato estaba un paso adelante con sus necesidades y sus problemas, excepto cuando estuvieron en la Tierra, porque al parecer, le había dado un breve receso, no era mentira cuando le había dicho a Darien que el gato la mantenía anclada a la realidad, Nerymald siempre había sido la voz de la razón dentro de sí cuando sufría ataques de pánico, miedo y ansiedad, ella era sumamente sensible a ciertos estímulos y era reconfortante tenerlo siempre cerca, sabiendo que él la ayudaría a salir de cualquier problema que tuviera, aún dentro de sí misma, pero ahora, a pesar de todo, el dolor no disminuía.

Se que quiere hablar con ella, pero es mejor no hacerlo de momento – Le advirtió el gato a Endimión, luego de que se pusieran en marcha, él lo miro con recelo.

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso también escucha nuestras conversaciones? – Eso le preocupaba, bastante si tenía en cuenta que algunas eran bastante intimas.

Sería poco educado de mi parte, y además es imposible, Serena y usted tienen un canal personal de comunicación privado, algo normal, sabiendo el lazo que los une.

Darien no dijo nada, el gato fue quien hablo entonces.

Rey Endimión, dígame por favor ¿Qué tan serias son sus intenciones con mi princesa?

El pelinegro se detuvo cuando el gato lo miro de frente con el ceño fruncido seriamente.

Ella es mi todo, creo que ha quedado claro en el momento que he dejado solo mi propio mundo y venido hasta aquí con ella, obviamente espero casarnos, espero estar a su lado para siempre, la he amado desde nuestra vida pasada, incluso desde entonces hicimos esa promesa.

¿Vida pasada? ¿Acaso se conocen desde entonces? – Se sorprendió el felino, Darien pregunto impresionado.

¿Qué no lo sabía?

El gato negó, parecía verdaderamente conmocionado.

¿Cómo… como se conocieron? - Pregunto el felino al rey, observándolo con curiosidad.

Bueno, eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo… - Sonrió él con nostalgia.

Pensé que ella me había robado el amor de la mujer que más había amado en la vida, así que pensaba enfrentarla por eso y dejarle en claro lo que pensaba de ella.

Nerymald lo miro sin comprender nada, Darien siguió caminando y empezó a contar.

Todo comenzó muchos siglos atrás…

**Flash back en primera persona.**

_Había crecido en una familia de reyes legendarios de mi planeta y era hijo único, mi padre era el mejor y más noble guerrero del planeta, eso le había dado la posición para casarse con mi madre, la heredera legitima de la Tierra._

_No tenía amigos, solo algunos guerreros que convivían conmigo, mi padre siempre estaba ocupado con cuestiones de logística y defensa del planeta, no tenía mucho tiempo para mi, excepto para enseñarme a pelear con la espada y cuestiones de historia y reglas que como príncipe y futuro soberano que debía cumplir._

_Pero siempre contaba con mi madre, ella era sumamente cariñosa y tenía una fe ciega en mi, ella me enseño a jugar, a divertirme, a poder salir un poco de la norma, decía que era demasiado serio y que tenía que divertirme más, ser espontáneo, así que eso equilibraba gran parte de mi vida, nunca sentí las carencias afectivas mientras ella estuvo a mi lado porque sabía que sin importar nada, su amor hacia mi sería siempre incondicional._

_Pero luego de que cumpliera doce años, ella cambio, su afecto hacia mi era el mismo, pero ya no tenía tiempo para mi, había escuchado durante mi niñez que existía gente que habitaba la Luna, y que el planeta era rico en sabiduría y poder, los habitantes de la Tierra temieron muchos años entablar una amistad con la gente de la Luna, los consideraban potencialmente peligrosos, pero mi madre no, ella era una mujer diplomática que podía entablar amistad con cualquier ser vivo y pensaba que sería benéfico convivir con los Lunarios._

_En ese entonces la reina Serenity y mi madre se volvieron buenas amigas, mi madre fue la primera en acercarse, solía viajar al reino Lunar y poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de la reina, mi madre me dijo alguna vez que era admirable, irradiaba elegancia y sabiduría, pero se notaba que era un ser distinto a los humanos._

_Pronto me di cuenta que la amistad de mi madre y la reina de la Luna perjudicaría mis lazos con ella, a tan solo unos meses de conocerse, la reina Serenity le pidió un favor a mi madre, convertirse en tutora de su única hija, la princesa Serenity, lo cual ocasiono que mi madre viajará mucho más tiempo a la Luna, de pronto era como si viviera allá y solo venía a visitarnos ocasionalmente, argumentando que el viaje era largo y que la princesa necesitaba su ayuda._

_Comencé a sentir, en principio celos de aquella torpe niña desconocida que me había robado el cariño de mi madre, me daba cuenta que ella prefería pasar el tiempo con la hija de la reina Serenity que conmigo y no pude soportarlo, aguante, me quede callado por seis años mientras el resentimiento hacia ella crecía, algunas veces pensé en visitar la Luna, aquello se me tenía prohibido a mi y al resto de los humanos, al parecer, aunque las reinas de ambos mundos se llevaban bien, tenían planeado unificar los reinos de manera paulatina, por lo cual nadie traspasaba las fronteras, pero ya estaba cansado, tenía que conocer a la chica que me había robado el amor de mi madre, así que un día escape de casa, con el uso del cristal dorado de mi madre me traslade a la Luna para conocer a quien yo consideraba en ese entonces mi peor enemiga._

_La historia hubiera sido muy diferente si nunca hubiera hecho ese viaje, pero al parecer, hasta eso estaba destinado a ocurrir._

_Dadas las muchas visitas de mi madre, me puse un atuendo de un Lunario común que mi madre me había obsequiado, me introduje en el castillo con sigilo, evitando a la guardia real que custodiaban el hermoso palacio, aquel sitio era impresionante, la Luna era un lugar mágico, hermoso, donde siempre era de noche, donde siempre brillaban las estrellas sobre el manto oscuro, misterioso, bello y enigmático a la vez._

_Buscaba mi objetivo, los aposentos de la princesa, cuando escuche una conversación entre unos guardias del castillo._

_¿Encontraste a la princesa?_

_No, no esta en ninguna parte del castillo._

_¡No podemos permitir que escape! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes que la reina Serenity note su ausencia! _

_Todos asintieron desapareciendo por todas direcciones, fue entonces que comprendí que yo no era el único que había escapado aquella noche de casa, la princesa también era fugitiva, para mi la pregunta era el ¿porque?_

_No sabía como encontrarla, no tenía idea alguna de su apariencia, sabía a grandes rasgos por comentarios de mi madre que era rubia, y luego recordé algo importante, ella tenía en su frente el símbolo de la Luna, que representaba su linaje._

_Luego de que los guardias desaparecieran, me dirigí con sigilo a la habitación de la princesa, sabía que era imposible encontrarla hay, pero tenía que encontrar pistas del como había escapado, habiendo practicado cacería, sabía que el primer paso para encontrar un objetivo era seguir sus huellas._

_Me fije en cada pequeño detalle de la alcoba, era grande, tanto o quizá incluso más que la mía, con paredes decoradas en color blanco y cenefas en color rosa, adornadas por pinturas que representaban el paisaje del planeta, Unicornios, bosques, flora y fauna distinta a la del planeta Tierra, todo era tan impresionante, tan maravilloso y nuevo para mi._

_Su cama con dosel estaba hecha, con cortinas doradas, enmarcaban una cabecera labrada en madera blanca que tenía el símbolo de la Luna en el centro, rodeada de estrellas con brillo dorado, toda la decoración elegante, en estilo barroco, parecía salido de uno de los tantos cuentos de hadas que mis institutrices alguna vez me habían contado._

_Su tocador llamo entonces mi atención, había cajones llenos de joyería, listones y demás accesorios femeninos, uno de ellos llamo mi atención, era su perfume, el cual inhale, debía usar todos mis sentidos si quería encontrarla, aquel lugar era muy grande, al parecer estaba custodiado siempre, cuando la princesa se encontraba en él, así que me dirigí al balcón, desde este mire que varias sabanas blancas estaban medio escondidas entre los arbustos del jardín, sonreí, la princesa al parecer las había usado como polea, tratando de esconderlas en un intento poco efectivo de que no notaran por donde había escapado._

_Con ligereza salte del balcón, tenía ya las facultes de nuestros guerreros y debía seguir la pista de la princesa lo más rápido para atraparla, seguí el rastro de unas huellas que desaparecían justo en mitad de una pradera, había pasado por un río, por lo cual no había huellas, si no gotas de agua que al cruzar me indicaron su ubicación, eso y trozos de su vestido, un listón, pequeños objetos que al parecer la princesa había perdido en su escape._

_Luego de una larga caminata, llegue a la cima de una colina, fue hay donde la mire por primera vez, estaba de espaldas a mi recargada sobre un árbol, con su largo cabello dorado levemente ondulado agitado por el viento, vestida con un sencillo vestido en color lila y un tipo de chalina blanca que cubría parte de su largo cabello y su rostro, aún de espaldas a mi._

_¿Quién anda hay? – Pregunto la pequeña con voz temerosa volteando finalmente, en un descuido había pisado una rama delatando mi presencia – Os advierto, muéstrese ahora y seré piadosa._

_Majestad, no tema, solamente soy un pobre campesino que cuida sus tierras – Mentí, ¿qué más podía decirle?, pude notar disgusto en sus finos labios que eran la única parte que veía de su rostro, aún oculto por el manto blanco._

_¿Cómo sabe quien soy yo?, ¿acaso me ha seguido?, estas tierras son propiedad de mi familia, y no hay cultivos en esta zona._

_Lo lamento – Me disculpe de inmediato por mi error, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la Luna y había pensado que aquel sitio era de alguien más, acercándome unos pasos mostré finalmente mi rostro que también había sido opacado por la oscuridad del árbol tras el cual me había encontrado, y que ahora con la luz de las estrellas se observaba – No soy de por aquí, escuche que la princesa había escapado, me preocupe y seguí su rastro, ¿se encuentra usted bien? _

_Es verdad, no eres de por aquí – Dijo la pequeña quitándose finalmente la chalina que cubría su rostro, mostrándome los más hermosos ojos azules que hubiera visto alguna vez en mi vida - ¿Quién eres y de donde has venido?_

_Soy un habitante de la Tierra, un simple mortal que quiso conocer su planeta en persona – Respondí con cierta sinceridad, observando cada detalle del rostro de mi enemiga, su largo cabello era dorado, su rostro mostraba inocencia, era aún el de una niña, una pequeña de largas y rizadas pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos celestes, una piel tan blanca, tan fina que parecía porcelana pura, y unos labios rosas hermosos y dulces que esbozaron una tímida sonrisa._

_No puedo creerlo, ¿es verdad?, ¿no os estáis mintiendo? ¿es usted un… un… Terrícola?_

_Soy humano – La corregí sin darme cuenta que sonreía, aquella pequeña me inspiraba ternura, sus ojos se iluminaban con solo mencionar mi planeta natal – Nos llaman humanos de donde vengo._

_¿Humano? – Repitió saboreando la palabra, sonriéndome abiertamente ya sin rastro de timidez – ¡Lo sabía! Mi tutora me lo dijo alguna vez, pero lo había olvidado, tu planeta natal es hermoso, siempre he querido visitarlo, pero se me tiene prohibido – Murmuro lo último con voz baja, decaída, recuperando su buen humor volvió a preguntar - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Me llamo… Mamoru – Dude unos instantes, a fin de cuentas en una de las lenguas humanas aquello significaba "protector" y yo era eso para la Tierra como único heredero al trono, en cierta parte no sentía que estaba fingiendo - Y usted es la princesa Serenity._

_¿Cómo sabe sobre mí? ¿Cómo hizo para venir hasta acá?, pensaba que eso era imposible para humanos y para nosotros, traspasar las fronteras de ambos mundos, viajar hasta aquí no es nada sencillo – Ella estaba más y más confundida, tenía razón, debía de haber desconfiado de mi en ese momento, pero no lo hacia, era tan inocente que ni siquiera estaba consiente del peligro que podría haber corrido._

_No lo ha sido, pero tengo la fortuna de tener cierto poder para poder viajar hasta aquí, soy… de la guardia real de mi planeta – Tampoco era mentira del todo, mi padre me había entrenado por años para dirigir en un futuro al ejercito del imperio._

_¡Que impresión! – Dijo entusiasmada, luego suspiro tristemente – Desearía tanto ser libre como usted para poder viajar a su planeta._

_Serena señalo entonces lo que había estado observando con tanto anhelo, un paisaje perfectamente claro del planeta Tierra desde lo alto de esa colina._

_¿No es precioso?, siempre he querido ir, pero como ya le he dicho, mi madre a penas si me permite salir de mis aposentos, me mantiene encerrada en el castillo por mi seguridad. _

_Debía enfocarme en mi objetivo, el apartarla de mi madre, pero por alguna razón que en aquel entonces no conocía, dije lo que jamás habría pensado decir._

_¿Quieres que te lleve? – Ella me miro con sorpresa – A la Tierra, puedo llevarte._

_¿E… esta hablando en serio? – Pregunto cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, yo sonreí nuevamente con altanería._

_Claro, será sencillo._

_Es una locura, ni siquiera lo conozco… - Dijo ella con algo de sentido común, yo volví a sonreír, tomando su mano sentí por primera vez algo parecido a la electricidad, besándola con galantería la mire y dije – Prometo protegerla de todo my lady, ahora usted decide, corre el riesgo de venir con un completo desconocido o seguir donde esta._

_Serena miro hacia atrás, donde el palacio se veía a cierta distancia, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo._

_¡Vamos!_

_Esa fue la primera vez que convivía con alguien de esa forma, éramos aún muy pequeños en realidad, yo acababa de cumplir dieciocho, ella a penas si tenía doce años, ambos sentíamos la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido y excitante a la vez, desde aquel encuentro empezamos a vernos más seguido, a veces iba a buscarla, a veces la traía conmigo a la Tierra, siempre alejados de quien pudiera descubrir nuestras identidades, o disfrazados, en un principio engañándome a mi mismo, me dije que lo hacia para conocer más acerca de mi enemiga, cosa que conseguí, en poco tiempo Serenity y yo fuimos inseparables, ella me conto todo sobre su vida, su madre siempre estaba ocupada gobernando la Luna, con asuntos de diplomacia, evitando guerras, tratando de preservar la paz, lo mismo que mis padres, sin embargo ella no tenía padre, no sabía nada de él y no la perturbaba preguntándole más de lo que ella misma deseaba contarme, sabía que era un tema delicado e inconcluso en su vida._

_Tu tampoco convives mucho con tus padres, ¿verdad?, nunca los mencionas – Me dijo ella una vez con rostro preocupado._

_Tenemos una relación complicada… - Es todo lo que dije, y en verdad, aunque los amaba a ambos cada vez pasaba menos y menos tiempo con ellos._

_Ya veo, debe ser una lastima…. – Reflexiono sonriendo - Para ellos, tienen un gran hijo y se están perdiendo la oportunidad de conocerlo._

_¿Crees que soy un gran tipo? – Le mire con una ceja alzada, nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida excepto mi madre._

_Si, bueno, eres el segundo humano que he conocido en mi vida – Reflexiono ella – La primera es obviamente mi tutora, la reina Gaya._

_¿Cómo es ella? – Le pregunte tratando de no verme muy interesado en el tema, Serena sonrió y dijo._

_Es una mujer muy dulce, es espontanea, me sorprendió que no fuera como mis anteriores institutrices, todas eran muy rígidas, serias y me trataban de obligar a cumplir un estricto protocolo, por suerte mi madre, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo me ama y se dio cuenta que con ellas jamás avanzaría un paso, por eso le pidió a la reina Gaya que me ayudara, no he avanzado tanto como me gustaría, o como le gustaría a mi madre, pero, al menos siento que puedo confiar en mi maestra – Hizo una pausa, suspiro audiblemente y confesó - Siempre odie pertenecer a la realeza, solo se trata de mantener una imagen hacia fuera, a nadie le importa si estas triste, si estas enojada, si estas aburrida o cansada mientras no lo demuestres y seas lo que una princesa debe ser, como me gustaría haber nacido como un ser humano normal._

_Sentí lastima por ella, y más allá, empatía, era lo mismo que yo sentía y que no había podido poner en palabras durante todo ese tiempo, Serena, a pesar de ser menor que yo me enseñaba mucho de mi mismo. _

_Con el paso del tiempo me fui encariñando con ella, en el fondo era una niña dulce, de buenos sentimientos, muy curiosa y que tenía un peculiar carisma, ella era capaz de hacer amigos rápidamente, el problema era que nunca la dejaban estar sola con extraños, excepto cuando escapábamos de los guardias y visitábamos la Tierra._

_Mamoru ¿Qué es eso? – Solía preguntarme mucho sobre todo tipo de temas, en aquel momento señalaba un pequeño animal blanco nativo de mi planeta._

_Es un conejo – Le dije acercándome al pequeño, con rapidez lo capture en mis brazos – Los usamos para comer, para vestir, su pelaje es muy suave como puedes ver._

_¡Que horrible! Pobrecito – Exclamo ella acercándose al animal que temblaba en mis brazos._

_Cuidado, que no te engañe su apariencia, se que parece dulce pero tiene unos dientes muy afilados._

_Lo se, pero esta asustado, mucho más por lo que dijiste – Me sonrió ella y luego volvió su vista al animal acercando su mano, yo lo sostuve tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo, pero a penas ella rozo su cabeza, el animal se movió mordiendo su dedo._

_Me alarme, debía retirar al animal pero al hacerlo solo le haría más daño, ella negó mirando al conejo con una sonrisa, debía dolerle pero no hizo gesto alguno que indicara eso, a este le tomo pocos segundos para entender que ella no quería hacerle daño, soltando su dedo lamio la herida, quizá en forma de disculpa._

_Estabas asustado verdad – Dijo ella acariciando su mentón, tomando luego al conejo en sus manos sonrió – No tengas miedo, yo no te haría daño, no voy a comerte y mucho menos te usaré como ropa – El conejo se removió contento en sus brazos y Serena lo acerco a su rostro que lamio el pequeño animal contento._

_Mamoru – Dijo mirándome dudosa - ¿Puedo quedarme con él?_

_Claro, si eso te hace feliz…_

_¡Gracias! ¡si eso me hace muy feliz!, tu me harás compañía cuando Mamo chan no pueda venir a verme._

_Quizá fue en ese momento, quizá fue amor a primera vista, creo que jamás lo sabré, lo único que podía sentir era algo que jamás había experimentado por nadie, no de esa forma._

_Admiraba su coraje, su temple, sus valores y lealtad, ella estaba sujeta a muchas presiones como yo, pero las confrontaba de manera distinta, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, me hacia ver la vida más simple, y sacaba lo mejor de mi._

_Princesa, creo que debemos regresar – Le dije amablemente y ella hizo un puchero._

_Ojala pudiera quedarme aquí, más tiempo contigo… - Dijo ella mirándome levemente sonrojada y luego volvió su vista hacia el hermoso jardín que estábamos visitando – Me gusta tanto el día, sentir los rayos del sol, pero… tienes razón, es hora de irse._

_Sonrió sin tanta alegría como quería mostrar, yo la entendía, a mi también se me partía el corazón cada vez que tenía que irse, que teníamos que separarnos._

_Esa noche, cuando estuvimos en la Luna ella me dijo como un presagio de lo que seguiría._

_Ya que tu me has dado este hermoso conejo, debo entregarte un presente, es parte de nuestras tradiciones – Añadió levemente sonrojada, y entonces saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita musical, tenía forma de estrella y al abrirla una hermosa melodía se escuchaba._

_Cuando me extrañes puedes abrirla, esta será nuestra melodía._

_Gracias princesa Serenity, será mi tesoro más preciado – Le dije sonriendo emocionado por aquel detalle, porque en el fondo comenzaba a comprender lo que eso significaba – La próxima vez que nos veamos… deberé confesarte algo. _

_Hasta entonces, ninguno de los dos supo, que ese sería nuestro último momento juntos, al menos de esa forma._

_Cuando volví al palacio aquella tarde, el jefe de la guardia real llegó apresuradamente hasta mí, vi la alarma en su rostro y luego declaro._

_Príncipe, sus padres han sido atacados._

_¡¿Qué ha dicho?!_

_El rey y la reina están…_

_No pudo seguir diciendo palabra y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sin detenerme a dejar que continuara con aquello corrí de prisa al salón principal en busca de mis padres, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que en unas cuantas horas las cosas hubieran cambiado de esa forma._

_Abrí las puertas, buscando en el trono a mis padres, encontré a Beryl en su lugar, la consejera real de la familia, contemplando los puestos vacios._

_Príncipe Endimión – Dijo ella mirándome con sorpresa – Como lo lamento…_

_¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¡Exijo respuestas!_

_Majestad… los reyes trataron de formar una alianza con el imperio Lunar, la reina Serenity traicionó su confianza, los invito a ambos a su palacio y luego…_

_No pude dar crédito a lo que escuche entonces, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, que mis padres hubieran sido asesinados por órdenes de la reina Serenity, por sus guardianas las sailors scouts, aquello era ¡imposible!_

_He actuado conforme a la ley, estamos en guerra contra el imperio Lunar – Anunció Beryl con el ceño fruncido, le juro por lo más sagrado que haremos pagar a los culpables._

_No dije nada en aquel momento, no podía terminar de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, no podía creer que jamás volvería a ver a mis padres, mi madre, quien hasta entonces había considerado mi mejor amiga…_

_Y podría decir hasta entonces, porque en aquel momento no podía definir si creer o no lo que Beryl decía, eso significaba que la princesa, quizá era parte de todo eso lo que la convertiría en mi enemiga._

_El funeral de mis padres se llevo a cabo durante cinco días, después con toda la distinción y homenajes que reciben los grandes líderes del planeta llegó el día de su entierro._

_Había un enorme tumulto de gente, líderes, guerreros, embajadores, y demás miembros de la nobleza estaban reunidos, a mi lado derecho se encontraba Beryl, como la jefa al mando de las fuerzas armadas._

_Estaba triste, pero más que nada sorprendido, confundido, enojado, decepcionado por todo lo que había pasado en poco tiempo. De pronto, luego de poner un puño de Tierra sobre los ataúdes de mis padres, contemple a los invitados, todos vestían de negro, pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención en especial, usaba un largo vestido negro y estaba cubierta por un velo en el mismo tono, solo se vislumbraban sus labios._

_Era ella, yo lo sabía y ella supo que lo sabía cuando la mire directamente, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio hasta que el entierro acabo, y tampoco dije nada a nadie, porque sabía que al hacerlo ella terminaría muerta._

_Trate de disimular, para que nadie advirtiera su presencia, la vi marcharse en cuanto todo acabo, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia mi, aquella fue la última vez que la vi en cuatro años._

_Comencé entonces a desempeñar deberes menores mientras me seguían preparando para ser el próximo rey del planeta, la guerra estaba a un paso de comenzar, había tensión entre nuestros mundos y Beryl preparaba un ejercito mayor, y en secreto invocaba la fuerza obscura del Negaverso, todos parecíamos estar en el ojo de un huracán que podía estallar en cualquier momento, finalmente cuando cumplía veintitrés años estaba todo listo para que yo gobernara el reino, y también estaba decidido finalmente a enfrentar a mi ahora enemiga. _

_Nuevamente me escabullí dentro del palacio Lunar, ahora con un tuxedo, capa y un antifaz, había elegido la mejor ocasión para aquello, un baile de disfraces donde nadie podría reconocerme, y podría volver a verla por fin._

_Había hecho mis propias investigaciones durante ese tiempo de lo que había pasado a mis padres, no había una conclusión total, así que tenía que verla para saber la verdad de sus propios labios._

_La busque dentro del gran salón donde un tumulto de gente bailaba y se divertía, entonces la vi descender las escaleras y tome su mano sin permitirle dirigirse hacia otro hombre que pudiera invitarla a bailar, me apropie del momento bailando con ella unas cuantas piezas, y aunque en un principio no me reconoció, al escuchar mi voz supo quien era, la lleve entonces fuera del gran salón hacia una de las terrazas donde ambos pudiéramos estar solos._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Endimión – Dijo ella confrontándome, con justificado enojo porque había fingido una falsa identidad._

_Así es princesa Serenity – Le dije en el mismo tono que ella, notando por fin como había cambiado, aunque aún era muy joven se podía apreciar que empezaba a convertirse en una hermosa mujer – Necesito que me des explicaciones._

_¿Tú, Mamoru? – Dijo ella enojada - ¿Quién eres tú para pedirlas?, me engañaste, solo te estabas burlando de mi – Dijo ella con notable tristeza y decepción - ¿No es así? Pretendiste hacerme creer que eras quien tú decías, ustedes hicieron un complot contra el imperio Lunar para culparnos de algo que NUNCA hicimos._

_¿Nunca?, ¿puedes jurarlo acaso?_

_¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! Lo que te dije era verdad – Dijo ella explotando – Tu madre era… la mejor maestra que pude tener, ¡jamás óyeme bien JAMÁS le habría hecho daño ni a ella ni a tu padre!_

_¡Pero mis padres están muertos, nadie sabe quien fue y Beryl jura que ha sido tu madre la que les tendió una trampa!_

_Mi madre y tu madre eran casi como hermanas, eran demasiado cercanas – Admitió ella derrumbándose ante el recuerdo, sin poderlo evitar derramo lagrimas que me hicieron sentir que decía la verdad – Te lo dije muchas veces, ellas se querían de verdad, eran tan cercanas, que tu madre y la mía habían arreglado una forma de preservar la paz para ambos planetas._

_¿Una forma? – Pregunte incrédulo._

_Una boda… decían que si los príncipes de ambos planetas se unían, el lazo sería irrompible, pero entonces… sucedió lo de tus padres – Ella me miro con una tristeza infinita – Y mi madre fue culpada por eso, ¿puedes imaginarte como se sintió?, no solo perdió a su mejor amiga, también la culpaban por su muerte._

_Lo… lamento._

_Serenity respiro hondo, limpiando los restos de unas lágrimas sonrió tristemente y dijo._

_No, se que no fue tu culpa, tu también perdiste a tus padres, y por más mentiras que me hayas dicho, sabíamos lo mucho que los querías, en especial a la reina Gaya, yo también lo siento, quise decírtelo desde el principio, quise estar contigo ese mismo día…_

_Pero estuviste – Le dije acercándome peligrosamente, su rostro me dijo que ambos lo sabíamos – Estuviste en todo momento frente a mi, sabía que eras tú._

_No quería que estuvieras solo – Admitió ella viéndome con gran tristeza – Puede que me hallas dicho muchas mentiras, pero se que fue real cuando dijiste que no tenías amigos y que habías encontrado en mi, alguien en quien confiar, sabía que aunque no lo habíamos dicho abiertamente, ambos éramos el mejor amigo del otro._

_Y si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió, ahora serías mí prometida… o quizá incluso mi mujer – Me aventure a recordarle haciéndola sonrojar – Pero, ¿tú lo hubieras permitido? ¿Lo habrías deseado así?_

_No – Admitió ella, sus ojos brillaban mostrándome algo que inconscientemente ya sabía – Yo no hubiera permitido que me desposase Endimión, porque yo a quien amaba era a… Mamoru._

_Sin esperar respuesta la tome entonces en mis brazos y la bese, aquel, era nuestro primer beso, una caricia empática de dos seres separados que alguna vez formaron uno solo, estar con ella de ese modo, me hizo sentir por primera vez vivo, luego de una existencia vacía y sin sentido._

_Y aún más sentí tocar el cielo cuando ella fue correspondiendo mi beso de a poco, con la timidez e inexperiencia propias de su edad, sin embargo aquel era un gesto que me mostraba lo mucho que me había extrañado, podía sentir su calidez recorriendo mi ser, mostrándome que no estaba solo, que nunca más lo estaría._

_Te amo – Me dijo ella cuando al fin nos separamos unos centímetros para tomar aire – Hubiera querido decírtelo antes, quise hacerlo con aquella cajita musical que te di, pero…_

_Saque entonces de mi saco la pequeña cajita sonriendo._

_Yo también te amo, te ame, casi desde el principio._

_Pero no puedes, no podemos – Dijo ella mirándome con una tristeza infinita, colocando su mano sobre la mía que sostenía la caja añadió – Este será el símbolo de nuestro amor prohibido, siempre te voy a amar, pero… por tu bien no vuelvas a buscarme._

_No me pidas eso – Le dije estrechándola más contra mí – Permíteme quedarme con esta mascara, con ella nadie me reconocerá, nadie verá que en realidad soy tu enemigo._

_Acepto finalmente, ambos nos amábamos demasiado como para aceptar estar separados, sin importar el precio que tuviéramos que pagar seguiríamos juntos, pero luego Beryl se proclamo reina de la Tierra, cuando me di cuenta que había conjurado a la Negafuerza ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla, había sembrado la maldad en los humanos y harían sin dudar lo que ella les pidiera._

_Y también descubrí que ella había usado dicha fuerza para asesinar a mis padres, todo había sido un sucio plan para obtener el poder total sobre ambos reinos._

_Si todo sigue así la Luna será destruida, tenemos que acabar con la Negafuerza y frustrar el malvado plan de Beryl – Le dije a Serena, en una de nuestra reuniones clandestinas – Necesito tu ayuda princesa Serena, necesito que confíes en mi._

_Confió en ti ciegamente Endimión…_

_Pero entonces Beryl atacó, las guardianas de la Luna, las sailor scouts trataron de impedirlo, pero la Negafuerza había corrompido el corazón de los humanos y era tal su fuerza que nos fue imposible ganar la batalla, Serena y yo morimos juntos cuando Beryl intento separarnos, ella quería que me casara con ella, que me convirtiera en el rey de la Luna y la Tierra luego de matar a la familia real del Imperio Lunar, yo no traicione mi palabra, estuvimos juntos hasta el último segundo y entonces, la reina Serenity sacrificando su vida uso el poder del cristal de plata y gano la batalla, con su último esfuerzo nos mando a la Tierra donde en un futuro lejano reencarnaríamos para poder continuar nuestro destino._

_**Fin del flash back **_

Y creo firmemente que ese destino era volvernos a encontrar para amarnos como no pudimos hacerlo en nuestro pasado.

Nerymald no dijo nada, parecía bastante sorprendido por la revelación y en realidad eso le había afectado profundamente.

Gracias por compartir su historia – Dijo luego de un rato el felino y con mirada melancólica añadió - Sabes, tu relato me recuerda a alguien que se enamoro… de alguien que no debía, solo que, no tuvo un final feliz.

Darien inspecciono el rostro del felino y este continuo diciendo.

Después de todo lo que han sufrido para estar juntos… debería darles mi bendición, pero…

¡Darien! – Llegó corriendo Ray interrumpiendo al felino, el joven noto la inminente angustia en su semblante - ¡Serena! ¡No podemos llegar a ella!

¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Darien reacciono al segundo de escuchar su nombre.

Él – Dijo Ray señalando al gato con enfado – Él puso un conjuro a su alrededor, ¡no podemos sacarla de hay!

¡Maldito! ¿Qué le has hecho?, ¿Por eso me trajiste hasta aquí para dejarla sola?

Si, te mentí – Respondió el felino manteniendo como siempre la calma, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido – Pero hay una explicación para eso.

¡Solo que desee matarla, Serena ha estado gritando, esta enferma y creo ha caído en un tipo de delirio! – Exploto Ray, Darien no pudo seguir escuchando más, corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar de vuelta al campamento, Ray lo siguió luego de llevarse al gato consigo, si algo malo llegaba a pasarle, Darien estaba dispuesto a desollar al gato vivo.

Tardo un poco más quince minutos en regresar, para entonces, todas las chicas estaban transformadas intentando llegar a ella.

¡Tierra tiembla! – Conjuro Sailor Uranus chocando su poder contra la barrera, pero todo era inútil, esta no cedía en absoluto, Serena estaba atrapada en un tipo de campo de fuerza invisible.

¡Maldición no funciona! – Exclamo molesta Sailor Uranos golpeando el suelo en señal de impotencia, Sailor Venus fue quien dijo.

¡No podemos rendirnos Serena nos necesita!

¡Serena! - Grito Darien acercándose peligrosamente hasta la barrera, Sailor star fighter se interpuso en su camino.

¡No lo haga!, no la toque, ¡es como si estuviera electrificada!, solo absorberá su energía y se volverá más fuerte.

¡Serena resiste te sacaré de hay! – Le grito Darien desesperado.

No, no lo hará – Dijo el felino que acababa de llegar junto a Sailor Mars.

¿Qué demonios le has hecho?, ¡ella esta enferma y necesita nuestra ayuda! – Exclamo Sailor Saturn molesta, dispuesta como todas a atacarlo.

Lo se, pero no esta enferma de lo que ustedes creen – Añadió el gato mirando en la dirección donde la joven estaba – Ella tiene una confrontación mental con seres de este mundo a los cuales ninguno de nosotros puede llegar, sus síntomas no son más que el producto del esfuerzo mental que esta teniendo para hablar con ellos.

¿Qué? – Gritaron todos al unisonó, Darien tomo al felino de la melena y le grito molesto y desesperado – ¡No me importa si esta hablando con E.T. vas a sacarla ahora mismo o te juro que haré un par de guantes contigo!

No puedo hacerlo, ni aunque me mates, porque si lo haces y ella no logra la comunicación, estaremos muertos de cualquier forma, estoy convencido que eso es lo que nos mantiene en este bosque, ella es ahora la única capaz de sacarnos de aquí.

Todos parecían dudar de las palabras del felino, ya otras veces los había engañado, pero era en sí el único a parte de Serena que conocía aquel extraño planeta, sus pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por los fuertes gritos de Serena.

_¡Serena aquí estoy te sacare pronto de hay resiste!_

Pero nada, Darien se dio cuenta entonces que aquella barrera no solo bloqueaba la entrada a su tienda, también impedía la comunicación con ella.

¿Por qué? – Darien comprendía cada vez menos al felino, a veces se portaba tan bien y a veces como esa lo desconcertaba su actitud fría hacia Serena – Actúas como si te importara, pero pretendes que ella cargue con el peso de todo, ¡renuncio a la vida que amaba por ti y tu la estas matando!

El gato reconoció en lo más profundo que eso era verdad, existía la posibilidad de que ella no resistiera todo aquello, podía morir, volverse loca o quedar en shock para siempre, sin embargo…

Yo tengo fe en ella – Admitió él mirando al joven rey con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – Y si la conoces tan bien como lo hago yo, debes saber de lo que es capaz.

¡No lo escuches! – Le pidió Sailor star fighter – Darien eres el único que puede salvarla, usa el poder del cristal dorado ahora…

El rey dudo unos instantes, lo que el gato le había dicho, lo había sacudido en un plano que solo él y ese felino podrían comprender, todo estaba claro, ese gato la amaba, tanto o quizá incluso más que él.

No, deténganse… todo depende de Serena ahora.

Darien – Dijo Venus muy preocupada.

Él tiene razón, Serena nunca nos ha defraudado, démosle el beneficio de la duda – Pidió mirando al gato – El canciller no la habría mantenido todo este tiempo con vida para dejarla morir ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo.

Nadie dijo nada, parecían inseguros, pero ante un argumento tan acertado como el de Darien, no iban a ir en su contra, ni siquiera Sailor star fighter que aún pensaba que todo aquello era una locura.

Gracias majestad – Dijo el gato sinceramente agradecido de que él le hubiera hecho caso, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas, que efectivamente era perfecto para Serena.

Mientras tanto la joven mantenía una lucha interna con aquellas criaturas que veía en sueños, aquellos enormes y aterradores seres.

_Lo lamento, entiendo lo mucho que han sufrido – Dijo Serena sin poder evitar contener unas lagrimas, luego de que ellos le hicieran ver y sentir su propio dolor._

_Tu gente nos ha hecho daño, han sido siglos de dolor, no podremos confiar nuevamente en ningún Vetrano – Dijo el líder._

_Yo no soy como ellos – Trato de hacerles entender ella limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro con decisión – Déjenme ayudarlos, permítannos salir de aquí, yo reparare el daño que les han causado._

_Todos son iguales – Dijo uno y todos empezaron a apoyarlo._

_¡Silencio! – Sentenció el líder, callándolos de inmediato – No todos lo son, Nausicaä nos defendió una vez a costa de su propia vida, fue por ello que elegimos darle libremente el poder para comunicarse con nosotros, con todo ser vivo._

_Pero Nausicaä murió hace muchos siglos – Añadió otro._

_Si, efectivamente ella ha muerto, pero siento, en esencia el espíritu de Nausicaä en esta joven, si ella me da su palabra yo le creo – Decidió el líder ante una manada no muy contenta con el resultado – Sin embargo, los dejaremos salir de aquí, con la condición de que nunca más vuelvan a entrar en nuestro bosque, de lo contrario..._

_Comprendo, de cualquier forma me dio gusto conocerlos, espero algún día poder reparar el daño que mi gente hizo a su manada._

_Se que hablas de corazón pequeña vetrana, pero tu gente no piensa como tu, vete, espero que logres hacer la diferencia._

_Yo también…_

_Consintió la chica haciendo una reverencia, saliendo de ese lugar entonces._

Serena despertó, ahora comprendía el porque de esas pesadillas donde seres extraños la lastimaban, donde le mostraban su dolor que era casi insoportable, no estaba loca, todo había sido real, mucho muy real.

Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, estaba exhausta, pero al fin sentía alivio porque había podido llegar a un acuerdo con aquellas criaturas, luego de colocarse las ropas apropiadamente salió de la tienda, todos miraban expectantes, ansiosos que ella saliera, al hacerlo la barrera conjurada por Nerymald se disolvió y las chicas corrieron a abrazarla.

Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te duele algo? ¿dime sabes quien soy? – Comenzaron a apabullarla con todo tipo de preguntas para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, Serena sonrió y respondió todas las preguntas correctamente.

Todo esta bien chicas, gracias por preocuparse por mi – La joven correspondió el abrazo grupal, luego las chicas se separaron cuando Darien la abrazo con fuerza susurrando en su oído.

¡Dios! Me estaba volviendo loco, estaba empezando a temer lo peor.

Estoy bien – Dijo ella tratando de calmarlo, después de todo podía sentir la angustia que él mismo había vivido – Tu mismo lo dijiste antes, no puedo morir aquí, mi misión a penas empieza y… tenemos un futuro juntos, pase lo que pase, haré lo que sea necesario para que se haga realidad.

Nerymald tosió levemente incomodo cuando ambos jóvenes se disponían a besarse, levemente abochornado dijo.

Princesa, será mejor irnos, es hora.

Gracias Nerymald – Dijo ella tomando al gato en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza – Siempre haces lo correcto cuando se trata de mi, aunque también puedo sentir tu angustia, estoy bien, no te preocupes más.

Lo lamento, no quería que te pasara nada malo pero…

Todos miraron un momento curiosamente conmovedor entre el gato y Serena, y este sintiéndose pillado con la guardia baja recupero su compostura y añadió.

Es hora de irnos, creo que ahora si sabes el camino.

Serena asintió, luego de recoger el campamento se internaron nuevamente en el bosque, que curiosamente parecía abrirles camino conforme avanzaban.

¡Impresionante! – Exclamo Hotaru.

Si, no puedo creerlo, incluso la tormenta acabo – Dijo Yaten.

El bosque esta de buen humor – Sonrió Serena recordando a los Ohmus que los estaban ayudando con su poder a salir del bosque.

Dos horas después, increíblemente llegaban por fin al término de este, y unas luces se dejaban ver hacia el horizonte, donde el amanecer comenzaba, Nerymald anunció contento.

Jóvenes, llegamos a Tormekia.

**Fin del episodio.**

***Kekay: **En japonés significa algo así como escudo, barrera, algo de protección, por eso use la idea.

**Estoy muy MUYYY contenta con la buena nueva, ya algunos lo sabrán, otros no, les comparto que la nueva serie reebot de Sailor Moon, ya tiene titulo e imagen al fin, se llamará Sailor Moon Cristal y la imagen es de Sailor Moon con el Cristal de Plata, con fondo de la Luna, muy parecido al manga en mi opinión ¡excelente! En pocos días al parecer también habrá otra sorpresa, quizá el opening, quizá un tráiler, ¡no lo se! Solo espero verlo ya, en fin ya veremos.**

Hola a todos mis queridos y estimados lectores, gracias por su paciente espera, lamento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, fue un capitulo un poco complejo, tenía demasiadas ideas y las tuve que acortar, porque alguna vez quise hacer toda una historia sobre como se habían conocido por primera vez Serena y Darien en el milenio de Plata, me imaginaba saldrían como diez capítulos, pero como no tengo tiempo para escribirla toda, quise dedicar gran parte del capitulo a explicar el como, me imagino yo, que habría sido a grandes rasgos, quería que fuera con la versión de Darien de su punto de vista, modifique obviamente algunos detalles que las super fans sabremos, pero nada que afecte la historia original de Naoko.

Yo se que hay muchos que son anti fans de Nerymald, lo agradezco, eso significa que he hecho bien mi trabajo, porque el objetivo nunca fue que les cayera bien, era hacerlo misterioso, complejo, controversial y solo yo se toda la historia de este felino que veremos en próximos capítulos.

Ahora que lleguen por fin a la primera ciudad, se vera más develado los cambios entre ambos planetas y su gente, esto se pone interesante, por favor no dejen de leerme y aún más, les suplico me dejen sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, MUCHO de verdad, y ahora aquí las respuestas a los que me dejaron del primer capitulo:

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Pues si, como bien has dicho, esto a penas empieza y Serena lo hizo con el pie izquierdo, la justifica el hecho de que sufrió demasiado cuando estuvo sola y que sabe por donde va la situación y su responsabilidad en ella, claro que ama a Darien, pero es muy difícil imaginar que puedan pasarle los peores escenarios a tu ser querido por tu culpa, insisto en que es demasiada responsabilidad, en cuanto a Nerymald, bueno, se acercan respuestas a todas tus dudas, gracias por tu comentario.

**Daniela The Hedgehog: **Hola, mucho gusto en leerte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo se que tienes dudas sobre Nerymald, poco a poco se verá viendo quien es, de donde, como, todo de él, lo prometo, gracias por la paciencia y espero leerte nuevamente, eso me motiva a escribir.

**Ediebella:** Jajajaja, gracias! Me hiciste el día con tu comentario, es lindo saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, feliz año a ti también, ¡hagamos que valga!, espero que Mora bell** (así le llamo a mi MUSA inspiradora) me ayude a tener ideas claras para publicar más rápido, y bueno, yo se que el lemon fue diferente, va haber más obviamente en la historia, pero el hecho es que estos dos tortolos se desean mucho, mucho, mucho y han tenido un buen tiempo de abstinencia, quien lo haya padecido como tu servidora comprenderá que sean un poco más pasionales, más instintivos, pero siempre con amor, eso si. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto y que me digas tu opinión, gracias!

**Nora: **Muchas gracias por tu espera, espero que te guste la historia y como va y que me digas que te parece, gracias nuevamente, slds a ti también.

**Caroone: **Jajajaja, me dio risa tu comentario, creo que quieres ver el lado triste de lo que le paso a Serena y que sus amigos y pareja lo sientan, no se, todo puede pasar, espero no decepcionarte, muchas gracias por tu comentarios que tengas un maravilloso año y lo que viene.

**LUNA: **Hola mi estimada Luna, feliz año nuevamente aunque ya vamos a casi la mitad, nota, es mi culpa por tardarme en escribir. :p

Si, esta más que visto que estamos en el mismo canal, quizá porque tengo nociones de psicología, porque soy medio optimista pero realista y me alegra mucho, MUCHISIMO tener tus comentarios por lo mismo, si alguien sabe de lo que hablo se que eres tú.

No voy a negar que Mina es de mis sailors favoritas, siempre lo fue y me pareció la más apropiada para darle un empujoncito a Darien, y ese Nerymald, luego veremos más destrampadas suyas, muchas gracias por tu review querida Luna, espero leerte pronto nuevamente.

**ANYACHIBA:** Muchas gracias por las porras, lamento la tardanza, espero leerte pronto y publicar más pronto también.

**MAX 20:** MUUUUCHISIIMAS GRACIAS! Me alegra que recibas con tan buena vibra el primer episodio y que te gustara, ajajjajajaja, "retozar", me morí de risa ante la palabra, pero pues si, quien la culpa si es con Darien, cof, cof… espero que sigas pensando que mis capítulos son buenos y leerte en los siguientes, me seguiré riendo un rato más por tu comentario, gracias!

**Y a los demás que me leen y no me escriben, gracias también, nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
